Mates
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Teddy found out that Lily is his Werewolf mate, they have a lot a head of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

Lily hated her! She hated her with a passion, for some unknown reason. She hated how her hair was that great strawberry color, and how her eyes the perfect crystal clear blue. And she had a body to die for. But what she hated the most was that she had him, Teddy. Ok the reasons where not very unknown to Lily. She just didn't understand why she felt that way for Teddy. Her god brother.

* * *

Teddy was sick of it, sick of all the shit she put him through. Sick of the pity she gave him. "I'm sorry Ted, I shouldn't talk about my mum and dad like that around you, someone who never meet his." He was sick of Victoire Weasley.

"Teddy Weddy." She called. He also hated that nickname she came up with when they where children.

Victoire came into the room. Beautiful as always, but not nearly as beautiful as Lily. Teddy knew why he was thinking this way, he had read about it and was going to take care of it, but it still scared him a bit.

"Teddy! Did you hear me?" Victoire asked with a pout. _Spoiled brat_. He thought.

"What?" he asked in an angry voice, tried because it was a full moon that night. She looked scared, as if he would turn right then and there, at ten am in the morning.

He was also sick of her being afraid of him. That was bloody dumb.

"I said," she began. "that you haven't been very talkative." She said.

He sighed. He maybe a damned Hufflepuff but that didn't mean he had to always be talking or always be friendly! She always liked to comment about that. It was bloody annoying.

"Vic, we need to talk." Teddy said. She smiled as if she knew what was coming and sat down.

"Yes Ted?" She asked.

"Vic, we need to break up." He said. Her face dropped. She was not expecting that.

"What! I thought you where going to ask me to marry you!" She yelled, tear in her eyes. Teddy glared at her.

"Have you know noticed we have never said 'I love you' at all in the time we have been together Victoire! I'm not in love with you! I've found my Werewolf mate ok!" He yelled at her.

She glared at him. "Who is this little slut. Is it that girl from across the hall. Or is it my sister!?" She asked.

He glared right back. "No, its Lily. Lily Potter, the most beautiful girl in the world." He said.

"LILY, THAT LITTLE WHORE!" She called. Teddy was about to hex her, but then he thought better of it and said, "Get out." He said in a dangerous voice.

"Pardan me?" She asked in a tone that was insated.

"I said get the hell out of my flat before I hurt you Victoire! You never insult a werewolf's mate, ever!" With a little more fighting, Victoire left crying.

Teddy sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. Then he got up and flooed to the Potter's household.

* * *

Done with that part. This has nothing to do with the story, Teddy and Lily. Besides the Mate part. This is another story all together.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot. Oh and hey, wolves mate for life. From what I hear. So that's how these stories, Teddy and Lily, and this story came about.

* * *

Teddy walked into the house. He needed to calm down, but the only way he could do that was if he could see Lily.

"Teddy, is that you?" Harry asked from the sitting room. Teddy went past and smiled at his godfather, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ted, wait." Ted stopped mid-step and turned back to his godfather.

"Yeah Harry?" He asked.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he put his book down. Teddy sighed and walked over to a chair to sit down.

"You know how I told you about Lily and I?" Teddy asked. Harry sighed and nodded. "You told Vic then I take it?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded.

"She called Lily some names, and it took all I had not to hurt her. I just need to see her Harry." Ted said. Harry nodded.

"She's up in her room." Teddy smiled and ran up to Lily's room.

Her room was the second door on the right, the first being the bathroom. He knocked on the door, earning a "James, leave." From inside. He chuckled. It was calming him down just to hear her muffled voice.

"Its me, can I come in." He asked. He heard suffling from inside and a few muffled cuss words. Such as, "Shit." and "Bloody hell my hair looks like a disaster!"

After about two minutes, he heard her say, "Come in." With that, he opened the door to find Lily, trying to act as if she where reading a book, which was upside down.

"Um…Lils, your books upside down." He said with a laugh. Lily looked at the cover and flipped it over really fast.

"No its not." She said. He laughed again and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked beautiful. Her red hair was down, messy from sleep. Her green eyes full of life and happiness. The millions of freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"So, what's up Ted?" She asked as she put down the book. Teddy smiled at her.

"Not much. I just broke up with Vic." He said. Teddy watched as her eyes lit up. A smile was trying to make its way onto her face.

"I'm so sorry Ted." Lily said, still trying not to smile.

"Save it Lily, I know for a fact that you don't really like Vic." He said with a knowing look. Trying not to smile.

"That-that is so not-" Ted cut her off.

"True? Yes it is. And I know why." He said. He took her face in between his hands, pulling her face closer slowly, and leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

Lily's mind wasn't working. All she could to was sit there and wait for their lips to meet. When they did, Lily and Teddy both felt sparks. Like fire and electricity going thought them from their joined lips to all their limbs. At first, Lily didn't move. All her mind could think was, _Teddy's kissing me! Teddy's kissing me. _Then, she kissed back.

The kiss was slow and loving. But soon became a bit more heated. Lily wrapped her arms around Teddy's head, tangling her fingers into his now light purple hair. Teddy moved his hands to her waist, holding her as close a possible. The only thing either could think about was each other. But soon, the need for air ended the kiss. Both where panting as if they had just ran for miles and miles. It took a while for them both to start breathing at a semi-normal rate.

"Did-did you feel that?" Lily asked Teddy. Teddy smiled and nodded.

"What was that?" She asked him. He kissed her cheek.

"Lily, do you know about werewolf mates?" He asked. She looked at him at first, not understand.

"No." She finaly said. He smiled

"Only a handful, not even that, of werewolves find their mates. Not many at all. Only werewolf mates can have a child legally. My parents where werewolf mates. You're my mate Lily. My one true love, my soul mate if you will." He said. Lily looked at him, her green eyes wide. She said nothing for a long time.

Then, she kissed him. It was a strong but short kiss.

"Merlin I love you Ted." She said. He smirked.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

Just so ya know, Lily's like seventeen in this.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily and Teddy had been dating for a mouth, and now, it was time for Lily to go back to Hogwarts.

Lily searched her room, looking high and low for her broom. Where the bloody hell had she left it. Last time she used it was two days ago.

"Lils, what are you looking for?" Lily looked over to see Teddy. She smiled

"My bloody broom. I can't find it and its driving me crazy." She said. Ted chuckled.

"Its in your closet." He said. She glared at him.

"How do you know," She said as she opened her closet door. "It could be- oh its right here!" She said when the broom fell at her feet. Teddy laughed at her.

Teddy walked into the room and sat down on her bed. Lily was running around, looking for all the things she would need for Hogwarts.

"Teddy, would you be a dear and help me pack?" She asked. Teddy smiled and nodded. She pointed to her dresser.

"Could you put all the things in the top first drawer and put it in that small bag on my bed?" She asked. Teddy nodded and set to work. What Lily had forgotten to tell him was that that was her underwear drawer.

Once Ted opened the drawer, he paled.

"L-Lily?" He asked.

"Yeah Ted?" She asked.

"These are your knickers." He said.

"Way to state the obvious love." Lily said with a laugh.

"Y-your could have warned me." He said, his face and hair a bight red. Lily turned from what she was doing and smiled.

"Ted, there just knickers. No big deal."

"It is when you don't tell someone Lily!" Exclaimed Teddy. Lily sighed and grabbed her wand, saying "_Pack_" All her things where then, nice and neatly packed. She kissed Teddy's lips sweetly.

"Sorry Teddy, I thought you knew that most girls keep their knickers in that drawer." She said

Teddy kissed her head saying, "Its okay." With that, they spent that last day of summer together.

* * *

*In heaven*

Sirius was rolling around the floor, laughing like a mad man.

"M-Mo-Moony, y-your son I-is so funny!" he said, the laughter making it hard for him to talk. Remus went red.

"Shut up Padfoot!" He said. Tonks came up to him and kissed her husbands cheek.

"Well, at least Teddy got to see what her knickers look like." Tonks said. "Unlike you Sirius. You've been dating that one girl since you died and haven't done anything yet. I'm starting to think you've lost your touch."

James, Lily and Remus laughed. Sirius turned red.

"W-Well that's different!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really?" James asked his best friend. Sirius nodded.

"How so?" Lily asked.

"It just is." Sirius said shortly. The others rolled there eyes.

"Just stop making fun of Teddy would you Sirius. He's a gentlemen, unlike some people." Remus said. Sirius growled.

"Hey, I've gotten better since I died." he said. Everyone looked at each other, the busted into laughter.

After the laughing died down, a voice said. "How can you get better if you are dead, Black?" Severus Snape asked, he looked much younger, as did Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, shut up Snakebite." Sirius said. Snape rolled his eyes at the other man. After death, the Marauders had welcomed Snape with open arms. Lily had told her old friend how much it meant to her that he took care of her son. James and Sirius had given Snape the nickname, Snakebite. They still didn't get along that well, but they weren't as mean or violent to each other as before. It was kind of nice. But they still fought. Lily and Tonks or Remus would have to break it up. Or one of the Angels. Which was never a good then because some of them where really mean, well to Sirius anyway.

* * *

Hope ya like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey all, this chapter is in heaven! Yeah..Yeah…yeah. Sorry, I've been watching to much family. Happy Easter!

* * *

*In Heaven*

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" James and Remus looked over at Sirius. Sirius turned pale at his name.

"What the bloody hell did you do to make out wives mad?" James asked. Sirius laughed nervously.

"Well, I kinda, in away, maybe um….well ya see-" He didn't get to finish it before Tonks and Lily came into the Joined living room. They all lived in the same house in Heaven. It was a large house with a mailbox that said, "Marauders, Lily and Tonks."

Anyway, Lily and Tonks both had purple hair. Which didn't look so odd on Tonks, but it made Lily look very odd.

"Your dead Black!" Lily said in dangerous voice. Sirius laughed and said, "I'm already dead." But he still went pale. Tonks pointed her wand at the man she called family.

"This shampoo wouldn't let me change my bloody hair. You. Are. DEAD." she yelled. Remus came up and blocked Tonks and Sirius. James did the same thing with Lily.

"You better run like hell, Mate." James said. Sirius turned into a dog and ran. Tonks and Lily both tried to hex him, but inseted of getting him, Dumbledore and Snape came in and Dumbledore's white hair turned green, along with his bread. Snape's black hair turned Malfoy blond.

"Sirius Black you get your bloody arse back here!" Tonks yelled. Snape and Dumbledore turned to the Potter's and Lupin's.

"Mrs. Lupin, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius gave us shampoo that turned out hair purple sir. I can't even change my hair color because of it. Not that I don't like purple." Tonks explanned.

"And we where just trying to get him back. We are both very sorry that we turned your hair green sir. Sorry Severus." Lily said. Snape growled.

"I'll get that him. He is the reason my hair is blond." Snape said. With that, Tonks, Lily and Snape set out to make Sirius pay.

Remus and James tried to say out of their way.

* * *

Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I AM SO SORRY! I so sorry that I haven't updated on this story in forever, writers block sucks. But here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I will try to update more often. Hey, I would love to hear what you guys would like to happen in the story. I do have a vague idea of what I want to happen, but I could still use some help.

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter? No, Harry Potter belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lily Potter was on her way home from Hogwarts for the holidays. She couldn't wait to see her family, but most of all, she couldn't wait to see Teddy. She hadn't seen him since she left for school, although they did write letters back and forth. Lily smiled as she recalled the last letter that Ted sent her.

_Dear Lily _

_I miss you, and I can't wait to see you during the holidays. But sadly, I will not be able to pick you up with the others. I'm working a little over time, but I will see you either later that night, or the next day. I love you, and I can't wait to see you. _

_Love _

_Ted Remus Lupin _

_Ps: James and Albus say hello. _

Of course Lily had been upset that Teddy couldn't pick her up in London with the rest of her family, but she knew that she would see him soon. She felt her stomach churn at the thought of Teddy also being in London, even if she couldn't see him.

"Earth to Lily, hello!" Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by her cousin, Hugo.

"What?" Lily asked. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"We're here." Was all he said.

And so, the two cousins grabbed their things, and made their way to the exit of the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't hard to find the Weasley/Potter clan, all you have to do was look for a bunch of red heads. Harry was the first one to hug his daughter, and after greeting everyone, the Potter's went to their home, and the Weasley's went to theirs.

After dinner at home, and talking to her family, Lily made her way to her bedroom to grab her things for a bath. She was a disappointed that Teddy hadn't come to dinner, but then she reminder herself that Teddy would be over in the morning, and that it wasn't that far away.

But to Lily, it felt like every second without Teddy was about a year. She knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. Teddy had told her that being Mates would do that. Mates couldn't be away from each other longer then five months, if they did not see each other in that amount of time, both mates would go in to a depression or they could go mad.

After taking a nice, long bubble bath, (She used apple and cinnamon scented bubble bath with a poison in it to help relax you're muscles) she got dressed in a pair of PJ pants and one of Teddy's tee shirts. (She took it from his closet while he wasn't looking) After that, Lily got into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

*The next morning*

When Lily woke up, she swore she heard someone open her bedroom door. She, of course, couldn't see because she still had her eyes closed. She tried to ignore it so she could fall back to sleep, with no such luck. Because then she felt someone sit on her bed.

"Who the bloody he-" She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at the intruder. Said intruder had turquoise hair and grey eyes. "Teddy!" She all but yelled as she throw herself into his arms. Ted smiled as he wrapped his arms around the red head.

"I've missed you too Lily." He said, before adding, "I was wondering were my favorite Weird Sisters shirt went." He heard Lily laugh, before she pulled herself up and looked into his eyes. Green meeting gray.

"I really have missed you, Ted." Lily said. Teddy smiled, his hair changing into its normal mossy brown color. "I've missed you too, Lily." He said before kissing her lips softly. That kiss lead to another, and soon they were snogging. After about fifteen minutes, Lily smiled before looking out the window. The sun was just coming up.

"Did you just get off work?" Lily asked as she turned to her boyfriend. Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I had a lot of stuff to do. I haven't even gone home yet and I'm dead tired." As if to prove his point, the werewolf yawned. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You can stay here to sleep, just make sure you're out of my bed before my dad sees you." Teddy kissed her lips, and nodded as he pulled away. With that, Teddy pulls Lily down with him for a nap. Lily smiled, and watched as Teddy fell in to a peaceful sleep. Lily could see the real him. He had a few small scares on his face from past full moons. They were all small, but Lily knew that he only hid them because Vic used to make him. She said that they were, "Ugly reminders of what you're father passed down to you." Lily hated her cousin sometimes. But there was one scar that Teddy never covered up. It was a scar in the shape of large claws running down his back. He had gotten the scar from another werewolf that had wanted to hurt Lily, because she was stupid enough to go outside on a full moon when her mother told her not too. Lily sighed again, before kissing his lips softly and muttering, "I love you." before she too fell into a peaceful sleep.

*Later*

Harry Potter was sent up to his daughters room to get her for breakfast. But when she didn't answer her door, he let himself in. That's when he found Teddy and Lily, curled up together all snug in Lily's rather small bed. Harry smiled sadly to himself, because he knew that his little girl was growing up. With that thought in mind, he shut the door behind him.

* * *

What do you thing? I hope you like it. Oh, and do you think I should put the story of how Ted got the claw scars in a flash back? I think I will, but what do you all think? Well I hope you liked it. Yes, as you can tell, I don't like Vic at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Finally! Another chapter for Mates! I hope you like it, I'm sorry that its been so long.

* * *

When Lily Potter woke up again, it was almost noon. It was snowing out side now, which caused Lily to snuggle back into the warmth that Teddy and the blankets proved. That's when it hit her. Teddy was still in her bed, and her parents were always up by now!

"Bloody hell!" She cursed. She was about to wake up Teddy when she heard someone say, "Let him sleep, Lily. He had a long day yesterday." Lily gulped before she turned around to see her father in her doorway.

"Dad, it isn't wh-" Harry cut his daughter off.

"Lily, I know you two didn't do anything. But I think that maybe we should lay down some rules when Ted wakes up." Lily sighed, but nodded. At least he was throwing a fit like Uncle Ron would have.

"Thank you, Daddy." she said softly. Harry smiled sadly at his daughter.

"Get dressed, you're Mum is making lunch. Just so you know, she also knows." Lily gulped, an angry Ginny Potter was never a good thing. Harry must have read her thoughts, "She's not mad. We were young once, Lily. And believe me, we didn't just snuggle when in the same bed." With that, Harry left her room. Lily made a gagging noise and tried to get the image out of her head. _Parent sex, fucking gross! _She thought to herself as she threw on a pair of jeans and Teddy's Weasley sweater, (hers from last year didn't fit her anymore) before she made her way downstairs.

Teddy woke up not long after that. He made is way into the kitchen, his hair and face as red as a Weasley. "Well it looks like sleeping beauty is finally up." Ginny joked. This caused the tense Ted to calm down a bit. After a bit of lunch, breakfast for Teddy and Lily, Harry and Ginny sat that young couple down for a talk.

They told them that they didn't really want to know about their sex life, (If they had one) or any thing like that. They were told to use protection if they wanted to do anything like that. Lily would blush every time her father said sex. It was just _so _unnatural! Teddy's hair was red or pink most of the time. Harry then found it appropriate to give them both the talk again, which was really scary. _A father should never say the word, _penis _to his daughter ever! It was bad enough when Mum gave me the talk! Its worse with dad! _Teddy was thinking along the same lines.

*In Heaven*

Sirius was trying to hold back his laughed as Harry explained to the two lovebirds about sex and whatnot.

"I-I ca-can be-bel-believe th-this! Oh M-merlin!" Sirius howled, his bark like laughter filling the room. He was rolling around on the floor and banging the floor with his fist. Remus had gone pink as well, he didn't find this the lest bit funny, and Tonks giggled a little at her son. James was trying not to laugh and Lily couldn't believe that her little boy (Well he used to be little) knew those words!

"Shut up, Sirius! Th-this is an important matter that Harry needed to address!" Remus said. Sirius was a little calmer now.

"So that Little Lily Luna and Teddy Remus wouldn't got at it like animals and have red-haired/multicolor werewolf babies." Sirius laughed at his own lame joke. "They will name the first Remus Harry and the next one will be Ny-" even before he could get the whole thing out, Tonks sent a hex his way. (Not that it would hurt him much, he was dead) "Don't say that name, my son will not name my future Granddaughter that. He can name her Dora, but not…_that!_" Sirius was calm again.

"Whatever you say, Tonks." Sirius said.

"Besides, Ted is a very responsible bloke. He'll wait until marriage." Said James. He may not have met his granddaughter, but he was still protective of her. Like that time that bloke tried to kiss her when she clearly thought he was a jerk. He was hit on the head with a large tree branch. (James, Fred and Sirius' doing)

"Yeah, right." Sirius said before Tonks and Lily hit him along side the head. "Ouch, that really hurt!" He cried.

"It isn't like you'll have much more brain damage then normal, Black. Even when you're dead." Sirius glared at Snape, who didn't have blonde hair anymore.

"Oh hush, Snakebite." Snape just rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Yeah, another chapter! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Two days after Harry gave Lily and Teddy "The talk" again, Teddy found himself pacing in his bedroom at his flat. He was trying to think of a present for Lily.

_I could get her a new bat for Quidditch! No, James got her one… Oh I could get her a book on….no Hermione always gets everyone books or something. Fucking hell_. Try as he may, he couldn't think of anything he could get Lily.

That's when it appeared.

Ted was still pacing when a small box on his bed caught his eye. He didn't know what it was, so he pulled out his wand and walked over to it on high alert. (He was an Auror after all) After performing a few spells to make sure it wasn't hexed or anything, Ted opened the lid.

Inside the small box were two necklaces and a few notes. One was clearly for a female wearer. Both pendent's had a small wolf on it. It looked as if the pendent's hocked together. So, Teddy put to pieces together. Once they merged, a saying in Latin was visible on the back of the pendent's. _"Amorem morte carent_."

Ted summoned one of the books on his bookshelf. He quickly found the English Translation. "Our love shall never die." Ted quickly pulled necklaces and put them back into the box. He picked up the notes.

The first one said:

_Dear Teddy,_

_After your parents died, I found these and three notes. One was for me; just incase they ever died. The other two were for you to read when you found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. I know for a fact that you can't think of a present for Lily. I have never read the notes that your parents left you, it was not my place. _

_Love your Godfather _

_Harry J. Potter _

Teddy didn't know what to think. These necklaces were his parents. He picked up the letter that said, _Teddy _in a more feminine, yet messier handwriting.

_My Dearest Son Teddy, _

_If you're reading this, then your father and I didn't make it through the war. The thought of note seeing you grown up makes me upset, but I know for a fact that Harry will defeat You-Know-Who. I do not dear write or speak his name, it is a taboo at the moment. _

_I write this right after giving birth. You are such a beautiful baby. I am so proud to call you my son. Your father cried when you were born, but they were tears of joy. For a few moments, we could forget that there was a war going on and that we could all die at any moment. _

_I just finished learning to feed you. We just found out that you have my gifts, and your father went to tell Harry about your birth. You are asleep, your hair is turquoise. _

_I'm sorry, I'm getting off track… I tend to do that…. The necklaces are something your father got after he pulled his head out of his bum and admitted that he loved me as well. When he gave me mine, I told him that he didn't need to get me a gift. But your father is a noble git, so he was hearing none of it. He put a few spells on it, and it is made of silver, to keep other werewolves away. If you put the pendent's together, it will say "Our love shall never die." in Latin. I kind of yelled at your father, because I had a feeling it cost a lot of money. (I later found out that your late grandpa Ted Tonks helped him pay for it) _

_I want you to give my necklace to your one true love. I will always love you Teddy, no matter what. Don't be as stubborn as your father, even if there is an age difference. Love is love. _

_Love _

_Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin Aka Mrs. Remus John Lupin, your mother _

_P.S. You're a Hufflepuff, I can feel it. _

Teddy could feel the tears in his eyes, but he ignored them as he started to read his father's letter.

_Dear Son, _

_I do hope that Harry will never have to give you this letter, but you never know with this damned war. If you are reading this, then you grew up without us, and you have found your true love/mate. _

_If you do know about werewolf mates, then I am truly sorry that I passed down my genes to you. I heard that it may not kick in until puberty though. I do know that your mother is my mate. I didn't want to admit it, that's why I wouldn't admit my feelings to your mother. I found out about it not long after the wedding, right before I found out she was pregnant. _

_When your mother told me she was pregnant, I was a coward and ran off. When I found Harry, he told me off. Now that I look back on it, I am thankful that he did. I love your mother and you as well. I'm fight because I want my son to grow up in a world where he won't have to worry about a job because he's a werewolf or the son of a werewolf. _

_I love you son. _

_Love _

_Remus J. Lupin _

Ted broke down after that. He couldn't hold back the tears. After he got it all out, he put the necklaces back in the box and wrapper it. This was the perfect gift.

* * *

What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: another chapter, yeah! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Tonks cried with her son as he read the letters. She truly wished that she could be there to hold her son when he cried. But alas, life was a bitch.

"Do you remember when I gave you you're necklace?" Remus asked his wife. They were the only ones in the room, because the others knew it was a moment meant only for them.

"Yes, and I told you not to spend that kind of money on me." Tonks said with a sad smile.

_Flashback _

_Remus Lupin sat in the Tonks living room waiting for his Dora (He quite liked the sound of that) to come down. She was getting ready for their date. _

"_You seem nervous, Remus." Remus jumped at the sound of Ted Tonks' voice. He turned around to face the other man, he was barely able to stand still. _

"_Just a bit," Said Remus. Ted chuckled. _

"_Do you still have the necklaces, and the ring?" Remus nodded as he fingered the old ring case in his pocket. (It had been in the family for years) He could feel the cold silver on his skin from his own necklace. "Yeah, I just wonder if she'll come to her senses after I ask her." Ted gave Remus a look. _

"_Remus, you must think positively. You two are in love, she doesn't care if you are a werewolf or not. I don't care either. Andy, on the other hand, is a different story." Remus laughed without humor. _

"_Andromeda really hates me." He said as he looked down at his old shoes. _

_Ted shock his head, "No, she doesn't hate you. You did hurt our little girl, Remus. She's very protective of Dora, especially when all her other blood relatives are dead, Death Eaters or have husband who is a Death Eater." Remus said nothing, but nodded. _

"_Remus, are you still down there?" Tonks called from the top of the stairs. Remus took a deep breath before saying, "I'm in the living room with your father." He made his way into the hall were the stairs were and watched as she made her way down the steps. _

_Her hair was spiky and pink. She wore a Weird Sisters tee shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. She looked beautiful to Remus. She was the most Beautiful woman in the world. _

"_You look lovely, Dora." He said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled at him and said, "Well, you aren't telling me where we're going. So I just wore my normal Muggle clothing." Remus smiled. Ted smiled at the two and gave Remus thumbs up, before he said, "Hurt her and I'll hex you!" Loud enough for Tonks to hear, which caused the clumsy witch to roll her eyes and almost break her leg. _

_It wasn't long before they got to a little park. A picnic table was set up with food and had a single candle lit. A rose sat on Tonks' spot, which was charmed to change colors. _

"_Remus…." Tonks trailed off. Remus smiled shyly and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you like it?" He asked shyly. He didn't expect her to jump him and kiss him right on the mouth. (not that he was complaining) When they pulled apart, she said, "I love it, Remus. I love you." She kissed his lips softly once more. "I love you too, Dora." He said before he kissed her forehead. _

"_Now," Remus said as he took Tonks hand and lead her to the table, "Let's eat." It was a lovely evening. After dessert, Remus knew that he had to do it then._

"_Dora, I have something to ask you." Remus said as he stood up from his seat and made his way over to her. Tonks took one last bit of her chocolate cake, (It was Remus who packed the food, after all) and turned to face him. Remus sat down in front of her and took her hands in his, which caused Tonks to give him a confused look. _

"_Nymphadora, I love you with all my heart. You are stubborn, clumsy, beautiful, and funny. I don't deserve you," Tonks was about to tell him off, but Remus went on, "But I'm not complaining. I'm going to do the selfish thing and ask you; will you marry me?" Tonks wasted no time in kissing him and saying "Yes, Yes, YES!" In between those kisses. Remus smiled and pulled out his mother's ring and slid it on her after she stopped kissing him long enough. _

"_It was my mothers." Remus said as Tonks looked at the simple yet beautiful ring on her finger. "Its beautiful." Tonks said. Remus smiled and pulled out the necklace. _

"_I also got you this." He said as he handed her the necklace case. _

"_Remus John Lupin! You didn't need to get me a necklace! This was enough!" But she opened it nonetheless. Inside was a beautiful silver chain and silver wolf pendent. "Oh Remus, it's beautiful! But you didn't need to spend money of gifts for me!" She said before he hit her fiancé softly. Remus just smiled and helped her put the necklace on. _

"_It will protect you from other werewolves, because it is made of pure silver. Watch what happens when you put our necklaces together." That was the first time Tonks noticed that Remus too wore a necklace around his neck. She watched as he hooked them together, before a saying in Latin formed on the back. _

"_Amorem morte carent_,_" It read. "It means Our love shall never die, in Latin. I found it perfect because of the war." Tonks had tears in her eye as she hugged him. _

"_I love you." She whispered into his neck. _

"_I love you too, Dora." He said before he kissed her pink hair. _

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Another chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Just so you know, all the Weasley children bring their children to the Burrow after they open their gifts at home. (They get their Weasley sweaters and other gifts there)

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter? I don't own Harry Potter, the awesome J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own the OCs.

* * *

It wasn't long before Christmas was upon them. All the Potter kids and their girlfriend/boyfriend/fiancée's were staying at home Christmas eve.

When Lily woke up, she couldn't help but to love the feeling of waking up with Teddy next to her. _I would love to wake up like this everyday._ She thought to herself. Then she remembered that it was Christmas day.

"Teddy! Get up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" That's what Teddy woke up too. An excited Lily Potter shaking him. Teddy decided to goof around at that moment.

"Five more minutes." He said, trying not to smile as he rolled over and pulled Lily's comforter closer to him. He tired to not laugh when he heard he groan.

"Teddy! Come on!" She said with a pout. Then, that pout turned into an evil smirk.

Teddy was about to say something when he felt Lily's lips on his. He smiled and kissed her back. It was a very passionate kiss. Lily gasped when she felt Teddy's cold hand push under her shirt and rest on her belly. Ted took advantage of this and pushed his tongue into Lily's mouth. Lily was the one to break the kiss, both were panting.

"Bloody hell, Lily. I won't mind waking up like that everyday." Ted said, still trying to catch his breath. Lily giggled and stood up. "Happy Christmas Ted. Now let's go down stairs." She said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Teddy sighed as he got up to put a shirt on, (He slept in his PJ pants) then he followed Lily down stairs.

They were met with Harry, Ginny, Albus, Alice, (Alice Longbottom II, Albus' girlfriend) James and Amelia. (Amelia Jackson was James' redheaded fiancée from Australia) "Happy Christmas, everyone!" Lily said as she pulled Teddy into the living room. Everyone greeted them. After everyone was seated, they began to open gifts.

Lily got a professional grade Beaters bat from James, (Who played Quidditch for England) a book on potions from Albus, (Albus loved potions, and he knew that Lily found it difficult) the new Firebolt from her Dad, a pair of knew Quidditch gloves from her Mum, some lotion, body spray and bubble bath from Alice, and a set of really cute earrings shaped like Beater bats from Alice. Lily had one last gift to open, and it was necklace box by the looks of it.

"Oh, Lily open it!" Alice said as she watched Lily pick up the box. Lily look over to Teddy, who had a shy smile on his face. He ran his hand through his hair. _It's from Ted._ Lily smiled as she opened the gift.

Inside was a silver necklace with a silver wolf pendent. It was simple, yet very beautiful. "Oh Teddy…" Lily said, tears in her eyes as she looked at the beautiful necklace.

"It was my mothers. My dad got himself as well. They're made of pure silver and have extra charms on it to protect you from unwanted werewolves. Watch what happens when you hook them together." Ted pulled hi necklace from under his old Weasley sweater and snapped the two together. The Latin saying appeared again.

"What doe it mean?" Lily asked softly. Ted smiled at her, "it says, 'Our love shall never die.'" Lily looked up into Ted's grey eyes, then she kissed him. Ted was a little surprised, but he kissed back, forgetting that they had an audience. James glared at them, Albus sighed, Ginny, Alice and Amelia smiled and Harry just look uncomfortable.

"You do knew that there are other people in the room, right?" James yelled after awhile. This caused Lily and Teddy to break apart, finally, both blushing like mad.

"Sorry about that." Lily said.

It was a wonderful day, until they got to the Burrow….

Lily now had her new Weasley Sweater on. She loved her Grandmother's sweaters, they were always so warm and reminded Lily of home.

Lily was talking to Dom, Roxanne and Rose when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Victoire, whose eyes held an icy glare. Lily knew she had to be nice, so she smiled and said, "Hello Vic, how are you?" Victoire's glare never left her eyes, "We need to talk, outside." with that, the Ice Queen made her way outside. Lily took deep breath and pulled her wand out of her boot. (You never knew when you're going to need it, and she didn't want to be unprotected if Victoire tried anything) Lily made her way into the Weasley garden.

It was the same as it always was, over grown, even in the winter. But now, under a large tree about a ten yards from the Burrow, a headstone was set.

She found Vic in the middle of the garden, back facing Lily.

"You wanted to talk, Victoire?" She asked. Victoire turned around said, "You are such a little whore, you know that." Lily's grip on her wand tightened.

"Victoire, I'm not here to fight." Lily said, trying not to let her temper over take her.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Lily! You took my boyfriend! You are such a whore, just like your mother and your namesake." Lily dropped her wand.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. My. Grandmother. And. Mother?" She asked. Victoire smirked.

"You heard me, I called them whores. I bet that Lily Evans slept with all of the Marauders." Victoire wasn't ready when a fist hit her face.

"Don't you dare call my Grandmother or my mother whores, you bitch!" The Weasley's and Potter's heard the yelling, and found Lily and Victoire hitting, and kicking each other. Harry and Bill had to pull them apart. Albus and James had to take Teddy somewhere, so he won't hurt anyone.

Now, Lily sat on one side of couch while Victoire on the other.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Victoire asked me to come outside. She started to insult me, and I tried to keep my cool, until she called my mother and Grandma Lily whores."

"Victoire Weasley!" Bill yelled. Victoire glared at Lily. "Well it's true." Victoire said. Bill and Fleur had to leave with Victoire after that. Teddy didn't leave Lily's side for the rest of the night.

* * *

I hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: This is want happened in the last chapter, but from the Marauders, Lily and Tonks pov.

Tonks and Lily both had tears in their eyes. They were watching Lily Luna open the necklace, which made Tonks bawl like a baby.

"It's just so sweet," Tonks said as she took the handkerchief that Remus handed to her and blew her nose.

"I know what you mean. Your son is just such a gentleme-, never mind." Now the couple was snogging.

"Awe, Moony Jr. is gonna get some!" Sirius said as he whipped a fake tear from his eye before he was hit up along side the head.

"Ouch! Why do people like to pick on me? I'm innocent! I'm a prefect little angel, isn't that right, Moony?" At this, Remus snorted.

They watched on. Victoire just called Lily a whore.

"Oh I never liked that little bitch." Tonks growled out. Remus said nothing, but he couldn't agree more with his wife.

_"Oh shut the fuck up, Lily! You took my boyfriend! You are such a whore, just like your mother and your namesake." _James, Lily and Fred (when the hell did he get there?) all stood up at that.

"Oh let me at that little bitch!" Lily said, James had to literally hold the redhead back. "Lily-Love! Calm down!" James cried. (Fred said something about "Kids now day.")

_"What. Did. You. Just. Call. My. Grandmother. And. Mother?" She asked. Victoire smirked._

_"You heard me, I called them whores. I bet that Lily Evans slept with all of the Marauders." Victoire wasn't ready when a fist hit her face._ After hearing that, everyone was angered.

"Oh she's dead!" Lily I said, her mind was made up. The part Veela was going to die. "You don't get away with calling my granddaughter and daughter-in-law whores! And you certainly won't get away with calling me a whore!" It took Dumbledore, Snape and ten angels to keep Lily from going after Victoire Weasley.

I hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Another chapter for Mates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily sighed as she sat in her room, looking out the window. She was the only one home at the time and she had a problem. She didn't want to go back to school.

It's not that she didn't like Hogwarts, but if she was at Hogwarts, that meant she was away from Teddy. She heard the door open, but she ignored him (She knew who it was even without looking) until he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. "Lily-Flower, what's wrong?" Teddy asked before he began to kiss up Lily's neck. Lily held back a shiver when Teddy began to nip at a sensitive spot.

"I-I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." She admitted, her face Weasley red. Teddy stopped kissing her neck.

"Why don't you want to go back to Hogwarts?" He asked, his voice was muffled by her neck.

"Because that means I won't see you everyday." Lily's face grew even redder.

Ted said nothing, instead he turned her around to face him, his face was serious.

"Lily, I know it will be rough. I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts either, but we still have Easter break, and it is your last year of Hogwarts." Lily had tears in her eyes now. "We'll both be strong and get through this. It won't be long until we see each other again." He kissed her lips softly. "You are one of the strongest people I know, Lily. You don't know how hard this is for me, Lily. The wolf wants me to keep you here, with me. But the logical part of my brain tells me that you have to go. We'll get through this." He kissed her lips once more, when they pulled apart Lily nodded.

"Your right," She said before she kissed his lips again, it was much more heated.

One thing lead to another, and Teddy and Lily ended up on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?" Teddy asked as he looked at the goddess below him. Lily nodded, her face as red as her hair.

That was the first time they made love.

*In Heaven*

"Turn the channel! Turn the channel!" Lily I yelled at Sirius, who was trying to use the remote.

"I'm trying! It won't work!" Sirius yelled. Tonks, Remus and James were covering their eyes as Teddy's boxers were thrown onto the floor.

"Try harder then, Black! I don't want to see my granddaughter and Moony's son shag!" James hissed. At that moment, Lily grabbed the remote and changed it. Harry and Ginny were now on the screen, shopping.

"Thank Merlin!" was heard from all the Witches and Wizards.

No one said anything for awhile, until….

"Damn, Moony! You werewolves sure like to go at it! Or maybe its just a Lupin thing?" Sirius called. Tonks busted out laughing, as did James. Lily rolled her eyes and Remus started chasing Sirius around the Marauders house, throwing hexes at his friend.

"You better run, Black," Remus yelled before he sent another hex Sirius' way.

Sirius barely missed it, before yelling over his shoulder, "I was just joking, Moony!"

What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Yeah, another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It wasn't long before Lily had to leave for Hogwarts once again. She hugged everyone, telling them she would see them during Easter break. When she came to Ted, she softly kissed his lips and said, "I'll see you soon, I love you." Teddy smiled at her and kissed her.

"I love you too. Be strong, I'll see you Easter break." With that, Hugo and Lily made their way on to the train. Teddy felt his heart break as the train left the station.

With a crack, Teddy left platform 9 ¾. He ended up at his flat.

Ted tried to keep himself busy by doing paperwork. After two hours of doing nothing but paperwork, Teddy finally put his quill down. His hand hurt from so much writing.

"I hate paperwork," Ted muttered to himself as he glared at the parchment.

He just finished putting the paperwork away when a tapping noise was heard from the window. He turned around to see Lily's owl, Della. With a smile on is face, Ted let the owl in and untied the small string that held the parchment to the bird. He got Della some food and water before he sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Teddy, _

_I wrote this on the train, and sent it as soon as I could. I hope Della didn't wake you, because you more then likely got this letter at around midnight. _

_I miss you already. I don't have much to say, because I just saw you on the platform, but I wanted to sent you something. _

_I love you, don't drowned yourself in paperwork. _

_Love _

_Lily Luna Potter. _

Teddy smiled, Lily knew him too well.

Teddy grabbed a piece of parchment an wrote a short yet meaningful reply. He tied it to Della and off the owl went, disappearing into the night. Teddy changed into his P.J. pants and went to bed.

*Heaven*

"Awe, Poor Ted." said Fred before he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Yeah, it is rather sad." Lily commented.

No one said anything for awhile, until….

"Let's go prank Snape!" Fred yelled. James and Sirius shot up from their seats and grabbed Remus up out of his.

"Yeah, for old time sake!" James and Sirius called before Lily could stop them. Lily sighed and sat down, knowing that they couldn't do _that _much damage.

"I just hope they don't dye his hair." Lily said to Tonks. Tonks giggled at the thought of Snape with blonde hair again.

It was dead silent for a bit.

"Potter! Black! Weasley! Lupin! FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" All four came running back into the living room, all laughing, even Remus was chuckling.

"What did you four do?" Lily asked, ready to hex her husband. James smiled a charming smile before saying, "Oh nothing, we just got some old baby pictures of Snape naked. Thank Merlin you can only see his bum." Lily looked ready to kill James, no pun intended. Three of the four didn't notice Lily's murderous look. (I bet you can guess who did and who didn't)

"He must still be in the habit of taking points away when _I _do something wrong." Fred said with a snicker. Sirius laughed at this. Remus could see that Lily was getting even angrier, so he ran over to Tonks and held her, trying to act innocent.

In the end, Fred and Sirius ended up getting hexed and James was sleeping on the couch for the next ten years. (Lily would break down and let him back in bed, but it would be at least another month before that happened) Remus wasn't punished. So Remus would smirked at James every night before he went into his room with his wife. James would grumble about stubborn, sexy, redheaded women and no good werewolves the rest of the night.

Oh Remus, you Dog! Lol, I hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Another day, another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table next to her friends during breakfast, but while they were talking about boys, Quidditch and make up, she was waiting for a letter.

She hated being away from Teddy, but she would be strong, if only for Teddy sake.

She missed his kisses, and how his hair would change color when he was feeling strong emotions. Or how sexy he looked when he just got out of the shower. Lily just loved how he wore just a towel around his waist, showing off his strong yet lean chest. He wasn't the biggest bloke in that sense, but he still have muscle, and he was quite tall. He was _hot, _and smart and funny an-

"Lily, hello!" Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by Joan Wood.

"Oh, sorry! What were you saying?" Joan smiled and rolled her eyes at Lily. "You were thinking of Mr. Mystery-man weren't you?" Joan asked. Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

She didn't tell her friends about Teddy, mostly because most of her friends already thought he was hot. (Oh how she wanted to hex all those girls! Even if some of them were her friends. Yet Lily couldn't blame them, Ted was a good looking bloke) Joan was the only one who knew about Teddy and Lily.

"Maybe," Lily said with a smirk after her face went back to normal. Just then, the owls came swooping into the Great Hall.

Della landed in front of Lily. Lily untied the parchment and put the letter in her bag. (She had to get to class)

"Oh, it's a letter from Mr. Mystery-man!"

The day went by slowly. To slow in Lily's option. Finally, Lily made it to her dorm room after one of the longest days of her life.

She sat down on her bed, pulled her curtens shut and began to read the letter.

_Dear Lily, _

_I miss you too, and I'll try not to drown myself in paperwork, but there isn't much else for me to do with you at Hogwarts. _

_I love you, and I hope you do well in your classes. (Please pay attention in classes and do your homework!) Remember to be strong. _

_Love, _

_Ted Remus Lupin _

_P.S. I'll write a longer letter next time. Love you. _

Lily smiled, a tear running down her cheek. She wrote a two page letter, telling him about everything that had happened since he last saw her. (not much had happened) She told him that she found Hugo snogging Joan Wood, telling him that she knew it would happen one day

*Heaven*

"Ew! Did you have to tap into her mind at that moment! I don't need to know how 'hot' my son," Tonks complained as she buried her face into Remus' shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what she was thinking about." Lily I said, a blush on her face. Sirius was trying to hold back his laughter. Of course, it didn't last long. Sirius' barking laugh filled the room. He was trying to speak but it didn't work to well, so he gave up.

James was trying to convince himself that his granddaughter was still a virgin some how (It was moments like these when Lily thanked God that Harry wasn't a girl), Fred was doing the same, and Remus was comforting his wife as she talked about her baby boy being 'Hot' in the eyes of many people. (Mostly Female)

After Sirius had calmed down, he turned the TV on to H&G. (Harry and Ginny's channel)

"Lets see what Bambi's doing," he said before he took a sip of his forgotten butterbeer.

James laughed at the joke, but Lily rolled her eyes. (The Marauders learned quite a bit about Muggles)

* * *

I hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Hello readers! I hope you like this chapter. I wrote a rough draft of it today at school. Sorry that its so short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The rest of the school year seemed to fly by, even with her exams. Now, Lily was on her way home after her last year of Hogwarts. It was sad, knowing that this was her last time riding the Hogwarts Express. But Lily knew this was a big step into the future, a future she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. A future with Ted Remus Lupin.

It wasn't long before the train made it to the station. Lily and her friends made their way off the trains. Lily hadn't walked four steps before someone with electric blue hair grabbed her waist and kissed her. Lily smiled and kissed Teddy back.

Lily ignored the gasps from her friend, she ignored the fact that they were in the middle of the platform, she ignored James as he started yelling about Ted kissing his sister, she ignored all of it because at that moment all that mattered was Teddy. How Teddy's lips fit perfectly with hers. How good his strong arms felt around her small waist, how soft his now purple hair was, and she enjoyed how a pleasant tingling sensation, that started at her lips and ended at her toes, was running through her body. (It wasn't the first time she felt the tingling, it seemed to happen when they kissed after so long apart)

When they pulled apart, Lily turned to her friends with a smile on her face "He's not so mysterious now, is he girls." This statement earned her a confused look from Ted.

**Later**

After Lily said Goodbye to her friends, the Potter's and Teddy made their way the house. Lily was biting her lip the whole time, a sure sign that she was nervous. You see, Lily and Teddy decided (during Easter Break and in letters) that Lily would move into Ted's flat in London. They weren't to sure how Harry and Ginny would take the news. It didn't help when Harry said things like, "Finally, my little girl is home for good! I've missed you so much, Lily-Pad." No, that didn't help one bit!

So when they got to the Potter's, Ted knew that he had to be the one to start this conversation. "Harry, Ginny, Lily and I have something to discus with you." Harry and Ginny looked at each other, before sitting down. Lily could now taste blood in her mouth from biting her lip so much.

"Mum, Dad, I'm moving in with Teddy." She said without thinking. The living was eerily quiet. Lily was biting her bloody lip again.

Harry finally broke the silence. "Oh, well that's wonderful." he said, trying to smile. Lily's heart sank at the sight of her father.

"Daddy-" She began.

"No Lily, you're out of school. I should have known that you would want to move in with Ted. If it hadn't been for your grandmother, you Mum would have moved in with me right after school too. I understand, and I know your mother does as well." Harry said, it hurt him to knew that all of his children had grown up. Even his Little Lily-Pad. Lily flung herself into her fathers arms and hugged him, saying, "Thank you Daddy." as she did so.

*In Heaven*

Lily I was crying. She couldn't believe that her Baby was watching his baby move out.

"They grow up so fast." Lily said before she blew her nose, right as Tonks did.

"You two are such girls." Sirius said.

"I wonder why." Tonks said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will have more Lily and Teddy in it, I swear! I have plans for this story, dear readers. Anyway, I hope you liie this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

News traveled fast in the Weasley family, so it wasn't long before all the Weasley's and Potter's knew that Lily Luna was moving in with Teddy. And not everyone was happy about it.

"She's just a girl, they aren't even married yet!" Molly Weasley said to Ginny and Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mum, Lily is going to be eighteen on July sixth, I believe she can make up her own mind." Ginny said, Harry nodded. Molly wasn't going to give up that easily.

"But she's just a child. I would never allow my daughter to move in with her boyfriend, or even spend the night for that matter." Ginny was the next to speak.

"Yeah well, I used to sneak out of the Burrow all the time to see Harry. I don't want my daughter going behind my back to see her boyfriend." Harry turned red after that. _You just had to tell her that, didn't you Ginny_. He thought to himself.

*At Dom's Flat*

"I can't believe Lily is moving in with him." Victoire told her sister. Dom rolled her eyes at her sister. Dom and Vic didn't get along most of the time. Victoire was pretty in pink while Dominique was into muggle punk rock and crazy hair. Like now, Victoire wore a baby blue sweater with a pair of jeans, while Dom wore skinny jeans, a shirt with a faded Union Jake on the front, dragon skin boots and her blonde hair had hot pink highlights in it.

"I mean, come on! I dated Ted for years. _We _lived in that flat together!" and on it went, Victoire putting Lily down and saying how she and Ted should still be together. Dominique, who had been reading a magazine, was tired of it. Lily was one of her favorite cousins, and she was sick of Victoire putting her down.

Dom throw her magazine down and said, "You know what, Victoire, maybe you should get over yourself. Ted and Lily are happy, Lily is your fucking cousin for Merlin's sake. Maybe you should stop being such a bitch and understand the fact that Teddy isn't leaving Lily!" With that, the youngest sister kicked the other sister out of her flat.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Another chapter for Mates! I hope you like it! It isn't much, but I wanted to put something up before I had to go back to school. I know that is isn't one of my better chapters, but I wanted to post something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

It was moving day for Lily Luna Potter. The Potter boys and Teddy were helping her move into Ted's flat.

"Harry, have you seen Lily?" Ted asked his godfather.

"She's up in her old room." Teddy nodded his thanks before heading up to Lily's old room.

He found her going through a box.

"What are you doing?" Lily turned to see Teddy. She smiled at him.

"Just going through some of my old drawings," She told him. Teddy walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"You used to draw all the time," He said as he picked up a few pictures. "You've really got some talent, Lils." He didn't see her blush.

He then came across a picture of a boy with turquoise hair and grey eyes. It was very detailed, and the full moon was in the background. The boy couldn't have been more than nineteen, and he wasn't smiling. His eyes seemed to hold an unknown sadness. The picture was of Teddy himself.

"When did you draw this one?" He asked in awe. Lily's blush deepened.

"I sketched it when I started Hogwarts, and I added more detail and color when I was thirteen. I got the idea for the picture after seeing you after you got back from training for the holidays when I was nine. You looked so sad; it was just engraved into my mind." Teddy remembered that year. It was Al's first year of Hogwarts and his first year of training. A lot of the other Auror's in training and even the Auror's training them didn't like the idea of a werewolf/son of a werewolf as a Auror. A few of the guys like to get on Ted's case about his father or his mother. At one point, right before everyone left for the holidays, some bloke called his mother "A werewolf's whore." Teddy didn't even bother with his wand, he punched the jerk in the face. Harry hadn't been too happy about that, but he understood why Ted did it.

Teddy put the picture back into the box and pulled Lily onto his lap. He held her close. "You're really gifted Lily." He said before he kissed her lips.

*In Heaven*

"I didn't know that Lily knew how to draw." Lily Evens rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Where have you been the last seventeen, almost eighteen, years?" Tonks asked her cousin.

Sirius scoffed, "Sorry I asked."

"Padfoot, she's been drawing since she was a very small girl! She must get her talent from me." James said with a smirk. Fred snorted.

"No way, she gets it from her devilishly handsome uncle Fred."

"Like you two can draw." said Lily. She knew for a fact that neither could draw.

Fred and James gave her hurt looks. "We can draw." They said at the same time.

"Then I dare you to draw Moony." Sirius said as he pointed to Remus. And so the two set to work, after an hour of drawing, they both held up their drawings.

James was a stick figure with a stick in its stick-like hand and long hair, a large green ball stood behind him. "My hair isn't that long, Prongs." Remus said, "And what the hell is that green ball?"

"It's the full moon, duh," James said, as if it were the most ovoius thing in the world. Lily giggled.

"The full moon isn't green, James." Tonks pointed out.

"Why does he have a stick?" Snape asked, popping out of now-where.

"It's his wand, he is a wizard, duh."

Fred's picture was even worse. Remus' head was square, he had a stupid mustache, and he wore a patched up dress. A boy with pink hair stood beside him. A cat-like animal stood near his foot and a doe stood near him.

"Why is there a cat?" Sirius asked. Fred looked at the picture before saying, "It's not a cat, it's you! When your Padfoot!"

"Why is Teddy standing next to him?" Lily asked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"It's Tonks, not Ted."

"Why is Lily in it?" James asked.

"It's Prongs, not Lily!"

"Then where are my antlers?" James shrieked.

"You lost them, duh!"

"Why am I wearing a dress?" Remus asked.

"There robes!"

"You two idiots can't draw whatsoever." Snape said before he left, his dark clock blowing behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another chapter! I hope you like this one, its more Sirius, I mean serious, but I still think its nice. I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't do that bad of a job writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Teddy woke up to the sun in his eyes. Groaning, the young werewolf rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep, with no luck. After about ten minutes of trying to fall asleep, Teddy deemed it useless and got up out of bed. He felt stiff and achy all over, when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was pale and he couldn't change his hair. Tonight's transformation wasn't going to be one of the less painful ones, he mused.

He found a note from Lily, telling him that she had an interview and that she would be home before he had to leave. She also told him that she loved him and to take his potion. He smiled at that. Lily always worried about him.

He made himself toast (he wasn't that hungry) and drank a glass of water before he took his potion, he found that it went down easier if he ate first (In his option). After eating and taking his ghastly potion, he took a shower, trying to relax his muscles. He didn't know of Lily's return home until he got out of the shower.

"How was the interview?" Teddy asked when he caught sight of her in the bedroom while he looked for a clean pair of boxers. Lily didn't answer him at first, she was too busy staring at her boyfriend in only a towel (it was quite a sight, really).

"It went well. Auntie Luna still wants me to write for her, but I'm not so sure yet. The editor of Prophet will owl me tomorrow with their answer. Now enough about me, how has your day been so far?" She asked as she plopped down on the bed. Teddy, who just finished putting on his jeans, sat down next to his girlfriend, and sighed.

"Well it hasn't been eventful," he said as he gave her a sideways glance, "but I have a feeling that tonight's transformation isn't going to be one of the less painful ones. I can't even change my hair, which is never a good sign." Lily got behind him and began to rub his shoulders, earning a groan of approval from Ted.

This of course lead to other things.

*Later*

After making love, Lily had fallen asleep, snuggled to Ted. Teddy sighed, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay with her and hold her until morning, but he knew he couldn't do that. So he got up and put on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a sweatshirt before he kissed Lily's forehead. "Be safe, Lily." He said, before deciding to write her a small note. With that, he left.

He made it to the Potter's just as the sun finished setting. He quickly made his way into the shack and took off his clothes and put his wand in a safe place. It was a bit awkward, standing there naked for about ten minutes, but Teddy didn't want to ruin his clothes (that was his favorite Weird Sisters Tee shirt).

After was seemed like forever, the moon was out. Once the rays hit Ted, he could feel the pain.

It was like having the Cruciatus Curse put on you while every bone in your body is being broken. It was the worst pain Teddy had ever felt in his life.

You would almost think that at times like this, Teddy would resent his father, but he didn't.

During every transformation, Teddy felt closer to his father. He understood what his father had to go through each month, over and over again. He didn't hate his father for this, he hated the man who turned his father into a werewolf. Of course, when Teddy was a teenager, he resented his father just a little after his first few transformations, but then Harry gave him a notebook that Remus kept, about many of his own transformations. This helped Teddy greatly, it even helped him learn about werewolf mates, even if his father never _quite_ said anything about it, he hinted at it.

After the transformation was complete, a werewolf stood were Teddy once did. He whined, his mate wasn't there with him, before he howled, almost like he was letting Lily know that he was okay. Then he curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

*Meanwhile, with Lily*

Lily woke up not long after Teddy left. She was upset to see that he had already left, but she spotted his note and read it quickly.

_Lily, _

_I know this is our first full moon living together, and I know you wanted to send me off, but I just couldn't wake you. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping (you're beautiful all the time). Don't worry about me, okay. Just don't do anything stupid and too Gryffindor while I'm gone. I love you, be safe. _

_Love, _

_Teddy_

Lily smiled sadly at the note. She looked out the window to see the full moon, and a shiver went down her spine, and she swore she heard _his_ howl. _You might have, sort of,_ Lily mused. She smiled and went back to bed, but not before changing into one of his shirts.

*In Heaven*

Tonks smiled sadly at Lily. She knew what it was like, knowing that you couldn't be with them while they changed, and knowing how much pain they were in. She didn't notice that she was crying until Remus wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay, Dora?" Remus asked, his voice caring and loving. Tonks smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm oaky, Remus. I just know what Lily's going through. She feels like she should be there for Teddy, but she knows that it would be safer for both of them, even with the potion, to stay at home and worry there." Remus and Tonks were the only ones there, Lily and James were doing Merlin only knows what, while Sirius was on a date with his girlfriend. Fred was playing pranks on Snape all by himself.

"I know love," Remus said as he watched their son and his mate. "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another chapter for Mates. My little sister helped me with this a little. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Lily woke up to the bed moving.

She wasn't too happy that her dream was interrupted; it had been quite a lovely dream too, which starred Teddy Lupin and herself and a little girl with bright pink hair that changed colors quite a bit.

She didn't open her eyes at first; she was trying to savor the dream. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Lily, I know you're up." A familiar voice whispered softly in her ear before he kissed her just below her ear. Lily shivered as he began to kiss down her neck.

"No fair," She said in a whimpering tone of voice. She felt Teddy smirk as he kissed her neck, before he said, "Life isn't fair, Love." Teddy must have gotten tired of teasing her neck, because the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers.

It wasn't a gentle kiss at all. It was heated, passionate and needy. Lily felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him_, _and she didn't know why. _Maybe it has something to do with the full moon and werewolf mates,_ Lily thought to herself. She quickly pushed it to the back of her mind as soon as Teddy began to pull the shirt she was wearing off of her (it was one of his shirts).

Harry Potter did not want to do this. He did not what to have to go over to Teddy and Lily's flat (It was still a little hard for him to think of his little girl living with her boyfriend) and invite them to dinner.

_Flashback _

"_Can't we just owl them?" Harry asked his wife. Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband. _

"_For the love of Merlin, Harry, it's not like they're going to be going at it," He flinched at the 'going at it' part, "in the living room when you get there. Thought, I wouldn't be surprised to find one of Lily's bras on the floor." Ginny said with a giggle, she was trying to get a rise out of her husband. _

"_GINNY!" _

"_Harry, you killed the darkest wizard of all time, and you're afraid to admit that your daughter is grown up. You were the one that had to convince me to let them date in the first place. Now get your sorry bum out of here and go invite your daughter and godson to dinner." With that she slammed the door in his face. _

_End of Flashback _

Now he stood in front of the door to their flat. He took a deep breath before knocking. Nothing happened after he knocked. He tried again, still nothing. Now his Auror training was coming out. He took out his wand and unlocked the door, before rushing inside. '

Once inside, he heard a moan. _Lily's in pain! Who is daft enough to hurt my baby girl_, Harry thought to himself, before barging into Lily and Teddy's bedroom. The sight that he found was not what he expected.

There on the bed, his little girl and his godson were both almost naked with swollen lips and red marks on their necks and other parts of their bodies. _I should've send the owl, _was the only thought that his mind could process.

Lily pushed Teddy off of her and pulled the blankets up to her chin, her face as red as her hair. Teddy looked like he was ready to die, his face was red and his hair was pink. No one said anything for a moment.

"Da-Daddy, w-what brings you here," Lily asked her father. Harry ran out of the room, muttering something about little girls, wives, godsons and owls.

*In Heaven*

"That was awkward!" Sirius shouted. The others rolled their eyes.

"No shit Sherlock," Tonks said to her cousin.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" Sirius whined, a pout playing on his lips.

"Because you can be a little dimwitted, Black," Snape said as he popped out of nowhere. This caused Tonks, James and Sirius to jump about a foot in the air.

"Damn Snape, don't be so sneaky." Snape rolled his eyes and left, his black robes fluttering behind him like the good old days.

* * *

I don't know why, but I love to pick on Sirius. Maybe it's because he's the only batchlur in the Marauders (Besides Peter, but he's a little rat, who would want to sleep/kiss/or do anything with that?) I hope you liked this chapter! The Heaven part wasn't as funny, but as the story goes on, the Heaven part will get better. :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Another day, another chapter! I hope you like this one; I got the idea from the awesome merdarkandtwisty. Thanks for the idea, you rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! So please lower you're wands!

* * *

A few days after Harry walked in on Lily and Teddy, Lily and Ginny arranged a meeting for Teddy and Harry, to talk about what happened. Of course when Teddy and Harry found out about this meeting, they both refused to go.

"He'll hex me on spot, Lily! Or he'll be as nervous as I am. Please don't make me go?" Teddy begged, he was even down on his knees. Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and went back to putting laundry away.

"You're going to talk to him about it, end of story. I don't want to hear anymore whining about it." Teddy nodded glumly.

*HG*

"I'm not going, you can't make me." Harry said, his arms crossed over his chest and his nose in the air. _He looks like an overgrown five year old who needs to shave, _Ginny mused to herself.

"Harry, you're going to talk to Teddy about this and you're going to shave because I'm not married to a homeless man! I hate kissing you when you're too scruffy." Harry hung his head, knowing he lost.

"You didn't seem to mind when I kissed you after I can back from Dumbledore's office," Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Yes dear, I said yes dear." He said before going into the bathroom to shave.

*The Meeting*

They would be meeting at the Potter's. Lily had to literally drag Teddy the whole way, while Ginny had to threaten to take sex away if Harry didn't come out of the bathroom (where he locked himself in).

Lily kissed her boyfriend once they were outside of Harry study, before she pushed him in and locked the door (she remembered to grab his wand as well).

Teddy couldn't believe his girlfriend at the moment. He began to search for his wand, but couldn't find it.

"Lily took you're wand I take it." Teddy turned around to see Harry sitting in his leather chair. Teddy sat down across from Harry and sighed.

"I guess we're in love with two evil redheads aren't we?" Teddy asked his Godfather. Harry nodded with a small chuckle.

"That we are, Ted. That we are." Nobody said anything for a while.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you have to walk in on that." Teddy said finally, his cheeks red. Harry's cheeks also became red.

"It's fine, Ted… Ted, how long have you two been shagging?" Teddy's cheeks turned red and his hair turned pink. (A/N: He was trying to sound hip, like a lot of parents do)

"Um…..Harry could you not use the word, shagging?" Teddy asked him. Harry gave him a weird look.

"What, don't you kids call it shagging anymore? Hmm, what do you call it then?" Teddy really wanted to die right then.

"Since Christmas break, right before she left for Hogwarts." Harry nodded. It was silent again. Until….

"So what do you call it if you don't call it shagging?" Harry asked. Teddy felt like he could jump off a bridge.

"We, Lily and I, call it love making." _Well that didn't sound cheesy at all, Lupin, _Teddy told himself.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

"So do Ginny and I, but sometimes we shag, a good shag can go a long way, you know." After realizing what he said, Harry slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh…. Lily and I shag, too. Damn wicked in bed, that one." This time it was Teddy's turn to slap his hand over his mouth. Both men were red in the face, and silent.

Neither of them knew that they were being watched.

*Mother and Daughter bonding time*

The two redheaded women were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Lily couldn't believe that her father said that, it was priceless! _Men, _Lily thought to herself.

"Di-Did you se-see Dad's face?" Lily managed to get out. Ginny nodded through the laughter. They kept this up for about ten more minutes before they could calm down.

*In Heaven*

Lily I looked like she wanted to cry. "My baby boy shouldn't shag!" She exclaimed before she began to sob into one of James' favorite shirts. Tonks was doing the same thing, ruining Remus' favorite shirt. Sirius was laughing like a mad man.

"Prongs Jr. and Moony Jr. are getting some!" He yelled at one point, which resulted in being chased by two angry witches who were hex happy. Remus and James rolled their eye at their friend's idiotic behavior.

"Think he'll ever change?" James asked Remus as they watched their wives chase after Sirius.

"Nope," Remus said, popping the p. James chuckled.

"Same old Padfoot," They said together just as Tonks tackled him. Sirius must have said something because Tonks smacked him alongside the head.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yeah, another chapter! I hope you all like it. This chapter is for my little sister, tonks334. Please read and review! Thank you all for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Teddy Lupin woke up before his girlfriend on the morning of August First. He quietly got out of bed, and made his way silently to the kitchen, making sure that he didn't trip over his own feet and cause a ruckus (He was only clumsy when he was trying to be sneaking, something Harry said he got from his mother, although they say his mother was far worse). It was Lily's birthday, and Teddy planned on making it a birthday that she would never forget.

He was going to ask Lily to marry him.

Teddy had been thinking about it for some time now, but he didn't really consider it until about two weeks before, right after Lily and Ginny locked Harry and him in Harry's study. He went to talk to his grandmother and his Godparents. Andromeda cried when he told her that he was planning on asking Lily to marry him. She told him that his parents would be so proud of him and gave him his parent's rings. Telling Ginny and Harry wasn't as easy. They gave him their blessing, but Ginny had said at one point: "You're a good man, Teddy, and we love you like a son. But if you hurt my daughter, I'll make Tom Riddle look like a fucking saint!" Teddy had gulped and nodded, knowing that Ginny wasn't one for empty threats.

Teddy began to make Lily's favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, grapefruit and bacon (he made sure to make extra for himself, he was really hungry). After finishing cooking, he put the food on a tray and used his want to levitate it to the room. When he walked into their room, Lily was still asleep. To Teddy, she looked like an angel, his angel. _Mine,_ Teddy thought before shaking his head. The full moon wasn't too far away, and he would get a little possessive during the week of the full moon.

Slowly, he made his way over to their bed. He then gently shook her awake. "Lily-flower, it's time to wake up." She sighed in her sleep, and did nothing else for about a minute before her eyes fluttered open. "Do I have to get up?" She asked with a yawn. Teddy chuckled, "Well it is your birthday, and I did make you breakfast in bed." She sat up then, looking at him eagerly. "I'm up!" She said with a smile. Teddy rolled his eyes and placed the tray on her lap before he kissed her lips. When they pulled away he said, "Happy birthday, Lily." Lily smiled and thanked him before turning her attention to the food.

"Teddy," She said as she looked at the food, "Do you know how much I love you right now, I've been craving these things for about two bloody days!" Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

*Later*

Lily spent most of the day with her female relatives while Teddy tried to get everything right.

*With Lily* When Lily got home, she was surprised to see the flat empty. She looked around, looking for Teddy when she found a note with her name on it. She picked it up and read what was inside.

_Dear Lily, _

_Your birthday gift is at the end of the rose pedal path. _

_Love _

_Teddy Lupin_

Lily looked down at her feet to see a trail of rose pedals that hadn't been there when she arrived home. Slowly, she began to follow the path. It took her to the close door of the bedroom. Slowly, very slowly, Lily opened the door.

The room didn't look much different, well besides the rose pedals on the bed. The thing that was odd was Teddy was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her in a dark blue dress shirt and khaki pants. His hair was its natural color for once.

"Teddy, what the b" Teddy cut her off with a kiss. Lily sighed into the kiss before she wrapped he arms around his neck and kissed back. It was a short kiss, much to Lily's dismay, but when Lily was about to ask Teddy about it, he took her hand and got down on one knee.

Lily's breathing caught.

"Lily, I'm not the most romantic bloke in the world. Bloody hell, James had to help me with the rose pedal idea, so I'm not going to go into a long, boring speech. All I'm going to say is, I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Lily couldn't speak, she was in shock. Finally she nodded, tears in her eyes. Teddy stood up, his smile and eyes bright as he took her in his arms and kissed her. They didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night.

*In Heaven*

Tonks blew her nose and chocked back a sob. "M-My little b-b-boy is getting married!" She cried before she blew her nose again. Remus held his wife as she cried, not really caring if he got tears on his shirt.

James handed Fred his money, as did Sirius. Lily smacked them all over the heads for betting on when Teddy would pop the question. "You are so insensitive, James Potter," She said as she glared at her husband.

"Prongs isn't insensitive, are you mate? He's just not good a gambling." Lily glared at Sirius. Sirius was lucky she didn't have heat vision; or he'd be a hotdog.

* * *

A/N: That was the lamest joke ever! I can't believe I used that joke. Anyways, I hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Another chapter guys! I would like to thank merdarkandtwisty, she always has some of the best ideas for this story. Thank you so much everyone.

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter? No I don't own Harry Potter, the brilliant J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

As always, news traveled quickly in the Weasley/Potter family. All the Weasley/Potter's were -happy for the young couple, Albus had giving Teddy the I'm-happy-for-you-but-if-you-hurt-my-sister-you'll-regret-it-speech, as did James, Grandmother Weasley was happy to have another wedding at the Burrow (she had James and Amelia's to plan as well) and all of Lily's female cousin's wanted to be a bridesmaid, all but one.

Victoire was furious, she couldn't believe it! Teddy and Lily were getting married. _Not if I have anything to say about it,_ she thought with a smirk.

*At the Burrow for Sunday Dinner*

"Lily, can we see your ring?" Roxanne asked her little cousin. Lily blushed and held up her left hand. All the females in the family were circling around Lily now, trying to get a glimpse of it. It was a simple ring, and it looked very old. "It was Teddy's mum's and his father's mothers, from what Teddy tells me." Lily said.

"Oh, so he didn't want to spend his money on a _new_ ring for you then, Lily," hissed a voice. Lily took a deep breath, knowing that Victoire was just trying to get to her. Her oldest cousin made her way through the crowed of Weasley's. Aunt Fleur told her something in French, it almost sounded as if she was scolding her daughter. Victoire ignored her mother as she came to a stop in front of Lily.

"For your information, Victoire, I'm honored to wear this ring. It's something that his mother wore, and I'm honored to wear it because she was Teddy's mother. It means something to Teddy and to me." Lily said as she glared at her cousin. Victoire scoffed.

"Yeah right, he just didn't want to spend his money on you because he knows that in the end you two will never work out." Victoire explained to Lily.

"Victoire, mettre fin à cette absurdité!" Aunt Fleur yelled in French. (Victoire, stop this nonsense) Again, Victoire ignored her mother; her eyes were still glaring at Lily.

"You know what, Victoire; you're a spoiled brat who doesn't know when to shut up. You need to get a life and stop trying to ruin mine. Teddy doesn't love you anymore, you need to move on and find someone else, because Teddy and I _are _getting married." Victoire was red with anger by this point and she did something stupid. She held up her hand and smacked Lily across the face, hard.

Lily yelped in surprise and pain when the hand made contact with her face. She felt something warm running down her face from her nose. Her nose was bleeding.

"You know nothing, Lily Potter!" Victoire yelled. Teddy came running over to Lily, making sure she was alright. Fleur and Bill were trying to get to Victoire while Roxanne and the other female Weasley's yelled at the blond.

Victoire quickly made her way out of the house with Teddy on her heels. He had had enough of her crap, and he was going to tell her how it was.

"Victoire," He yelled. Victoire turned around to look at him, a smirk on her face.

"I knew you would run after me." She said. Teddy just glared at her.

"Touch Lily again and you'll regret it." He growled out. Victoire cocked her head to the side.

"Teddy, really this game we're playing is becoming ridiculous. Dump my baby cousin and come back to me. We belong together." That's when Teddy snapped.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU GET IT? Lily is my mate, my other half; I'm in love with her. You're just being a petty little bitch! You never, ever lay a hand on a werewolf's mate, unless you have a death wish. You're lucky that I didn't do something rash as soon as you hit her, Victoire. Don't you dare touch Lily ever again, Vic, or we'll have problems." With that Teddy turned around and walked back into the Burrow. He found Lily in the living room, her uncle Bill apologizing for Victoire's. Teddy sat down next Lily. The rest of the night, Teddy didn't leave Lily's side.

*In Heaven*

James, Fred, Remus, Sirius and Snape where all trying to keep Tonks and Lily from going down to earth to teach Victoire a lesson, it wasn't an easy job.

"Let me go, James! Severus so help me, if you don't move." Lily growled.

"Lily you need to calm down or you'll do something rash." Snape said to her. James's grip on her waist didn't loosen. Lily still struggled to get free.

"Remus, Sirius! Let me go you bastards!" Tonks yelled as she tried to get out of Remus and Sirius' hold.

"No way little cousin, we can't have you getting loose, can we." Sirius said before Tonks stepped on his toe. Sirius flinched a little, but he still held Tonks back.

"Dora, dear please calm down love." Remus pleaded. On it went, when the girls finally calmed down enough, they let them go, but it took about two hours to calm them down.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! ^^ You guys rock. Poor boys, they have to deal with an angry red head. Brave souls, lol. I'm not sure if the French translation is right, I'm not that far in French I son I'm not sure. Again, thank you all for the reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Another chapter complete! I hope you like this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. ^^ Thank you too all the people who read and review this story, you rock people! Thanks for reading! Read and Review!

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

They weren't going to have a big wedding, well okay so it would be big, but that was only because Lily was half Weasley and because she had so many cousins. It wouldn't be overly fancy, and it was planned for September ninth (James and Amelia's wedding was on Valentine's Day. Lily and Teddy didn't want to wait too long for the wedding, they were both impatient people) The planning of the wedding was very stressful to both Lily and Teddy, but it was more so on Lily because Teddy didn't have to get a wedding gown, pick the flowers (Red and turquoise roses, Lily's favorite flower), pick one of her cousins to be the maid of Honor (Rose), make sure all her relatives got an invite to it, make sure everything was in place, and so and so forth.

*The Night before the Wedding*

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?" Teddy asked as his best man, James, dragged him along to some mysterious place. He couldn't see because James and Albus blindfolded him.

"You'll see mate," James said, and Teddy was sure that the little bugger was smirking.

"Albus, where is your idiot brother taking me?" Albus chuckled while James cried, "Oi, Lupin! Shut it."

"I'm sorry Ted, but I can't tell you either." Teddy sighed; he wasn't going to get an answer out of these two anytime soon.

After a while, they began to climb stairs in a building. Teddy had to be very careful with the steps, he still had the stupid blindfold on and he knew he wasn't going to be graceful while going up the steps. _Lily would kill me if I feel down a flight of steps before the wedding,_ Teddy thought to himself.

"Oi, you two wankers do know I still have the blindfold on, don't you," Teddy asked them after he almost fell down the steps.

"Yeah, we know." Was all James said before he went back to climbing the stairs, Albus sighed and helped Teddy, to make sure Ted didn't fall down the stairs, Lily would have Albus' head if he let Teddy break his neck before the wedding.

The climbed a few flight of steps before they finally made it to the landing and went through the doors. They walked down a hall; well he thought it was a hall, until they stopped. He heard a door opened, before he was pushed into the room.

"Time to take the blindfold off mate," James said. The blindfold disappeared from Teddy's face. He had to chuckle at the sight before him.

They were at James' flat, and a couple of Teddy's mates and Lily's male cousins where there. A banner was hung from two opposite walls that said, "Teddy Lupin's Stag Party!" in his house colors, yellow and black.

"You all know Lily's going to kill you, right," Teddy asked. This caused everyone to laugh.

"She's the one who thought of the idea, mate," Fred Weasley II yelled before taking a sip of his fire whiskey. Teddy rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah, it was Lily's idea. I always thought it was the best man's job to propose the idea of the stag party, not the bride's. Can even do that, Jamie?" Louis called out. James glared at his cousin.

"As long as Albus makes a hangover potion for tomorrow morning, I'm okay with this, and no strippers, James." Teddy said as he glared at his best man. James laughed.

"Lily would kill me if I did that, as would Amelia. I'm not that stupid, Ted." Teddy rolled his eyes. _Well, time to have a nice night with my mates,_ Teddy thought as Hugo handed him a glass of fire whiskey and the James gave a small toast.

"To one of my best mates, Teddy Lupin and his last night of freedom before he marries my little sister. All I have to say is, let's party!" Teddy chuckled before he took a gulp of the fire whiskey. He didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't really care that it was his last night of his so called 'Freedom.' He was ready to marry Lily have a happy life together.

*With Lily and the girls*

"Lily, open my gift first." Lily rolled her eyes before she picked Rose's gift. She then ripped the paper off the small box to and laughed at what she found.

"Muggle Condoms, really Rose," Lily asked with a laugh. Rose smiled. "I'm pretty sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don't want grandkids yet, Lils." This caused the other girls at the party to giggle. Lily opened a few more silly gifts. She got a spray bottle from Roxanne, "It's for when Teddy' misbehaves," She said. A bag full of chocolate frogs for her and Teddy to share from Lucy and Molly, a dog whistle from Amelia and a welcome mat that said, "Whip your paws," from Alice.

"Oi, do you have to make fun of Teddy's furry little problem?" Lily asked when she saw the welcome mat; she still had a smile on her face.

"Most of us couldn't resist, Lily," Amelia said. Lily rolled her eyes at them.

She opened a few more gifts, and got a lot of sexy underwear in the colors green, yellow and black, and turquoise. She blushed every time she opened one of those.

The girls had a blast. They did a lot of talking and gossiping. They drank a lot of butterbeer, a little fire whisky and ate munchies. Lily was having a lot of fun, and by the end of the night, all the girls fell asleep in their sleeping bags. All but Lily, she was sleeping in her bed since she was the bride. She smiled, _by this time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs. Ted Remus Lupin,_ with that thought in mind Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.

*In Heaven*

Tonks and Lily were watching the bachelorette party while the boys watched the stag party.

"They really shouldn't call it a stag party, since Teddy isn't a stag. He's a werewolf, so it should be a wolf party." Sirius told Remus, James and Fred. All three rolled their eyes at him.

"Sirius, have you gone mental?" James asked. Sirius gave him a pout before they turned their attention back to the stag party.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know the wedding is a little soon, but it was either I wrote this chapter or I wrote a chapter for James and Amelia's wedding.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yeah, the next chapter! I hope you like this one, I took me awhile to write. It's the longest chapter that I've written for this story, and I hope I did okay.

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter!

From the time Lily woke up the next morning, she was doing something. She took a nice, long, hot bubble bath when she first woke up. After her calming bath, the rest of her bridesmaids (Rose, Roxanne, Alice and Dom) woke up and they left Teddy and Lily's flat for the Burrow.

As soon as Lily came through the Floo, Grandma Weasley was hugging her. "I can't believe that its Lily Luna's wedding day." She said as she hugged Lily. Lily smiled and hugged her Grandmother back.

"I can't believe it either, Grandma." Lily whispered. When they pulled away, Mrs. Weasley looked at Lily and said, "You're looking a little skinny, dear. You need to eat something before the wedding." Lily really wasn't that hungry, but she knew that there was no getting around Grandma Molly. So she ate a little breakfast before her Mum, her Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur came and dragged Lily and her bridesmaids up stairs. They went into Ginny's old room and began to get the girls ready for the wedding.

*At James' flat*

Teddy woke up with a splitting headache and the need to throw up. After throwing up, he found Albus (who was the only one up) in the kitchen pouring some hangover potion into cups. He smirked when he saw Teddy.

"Well if it isn't the groom. You got wasted last night, mate." Teddy groaned "Shut up and hand me a cup of that nasty potion." Albus' smirk didn't leave his face as he handed Teddy the potion. Teddy drank it down quickly while holding his nose. It didn't taste nearly as bad as the wolfbane, but it didn't taste like chocolate frogs either.

Teddy could already start to feel the effects of the potion. After two minutes, Teddy's hangover was gone. He smiled at Albus. "Thanks mate, I own you one. Must have been a bitch making this potion with a hangover yourself," Albus glared at him.

"You have no idea how horrible it was, so you better be thankful, Lupin," Teddy ruffled Albus' natural messy hair with a chuckle, which caused Albus to glare at him again. Teddy gave him a wolfish grin.

"Bloody werewolves," Albus muttered as he finished putting the potion in cups. When he finished, her looked over at Ted and said, "Mind waking those wankers up?" Teddy smirked before pulling his wand out of his pants pocket and pointing it at his throat.

"**TIME TO RISE AND SHINE BOYS, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY AND THE BRIDS ARE SINGING! COME ON YOU LOT, GET UP! JAMES~! WAKEY, WAKEY,"** He said the last bit in a sing song voice. All the other men groaned or told Teddy to fuck off or shut up. After about ten minutes James, Fred and Hugo made their way into the kitchen, all looking like crap. Teddy smiled brightly at them, which earned him glares.

"Ah, good you're up! We have to start getting ready for the wedding soon." Fred muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Jump off a bridge, Lupin,", James glared at Teddy and Hugo, sweet, naive, quiet Hugo, flipped Teddy the bird and gulped down the potion.

After Teddy's other mates left and the ushers took the potion, the boy all made their way to the Burrow to get ready for the wedding.

*In Heaven*

"Oh that was just cruel!" Sirius shouted after Teddy woke the boys up. James and Remus glared at their good friend.

"You hypocrite, you did the same thing after James' stag party." Remus hissed.

"Yeah, well when I did, it was funny." Sirius said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Remus and James kept on glaring at Sirius for a while, until Tonks and Lily walked into the living room.

Tonks wore a beautiful purple dress that was both sexy and elegant. Her hair was still bubble gum pink, but it was in a bun with two curly pieces framing her face. As soon as Remus saw her his mouth began to water and his eyes almost bugged out.

Lily wore a beautiful emerald gown that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was down in elegant curls and her makeup was very light and natural looking. James looked like he was going to jump her.

"Dora," Remus after he could speak again, "You look beautiful." Tonks batted her eye lashes and blew Remus a kiss.

"Bloody hell, Lily," James said as he took his wife in his arms, "You look hot," Lily rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Oi, what are you two dressed up for?" Sirius asked. Lily and Tonks shared at look before Tonks said, "For the wedding, of course. We are going after all, and as the mother of the groom, I have to look good." Sirius looked at her as if she had gone mental.

"Have you gone mental; you can't go to the wedding, Tonks!" He yelled. He didn't notice that Remus and James slipped away to get dressed.

"Sirius, they are reserving our seats. To all the living people it will look like our seats are empty, with a flower on the seat meant for us, but in reality we will be there for the wedding. We did the same thing for Harry's wedding, you idiot."

Sirius blushed before saying, "Oh yeah." By this time James and Remus were back, both wearing their tuxes. It was Tonks and Lily's turn to drool now.

"Merlin why didn't you wear a tux to our wedding," Lily asked before she kissed James. Tonks was about to kiss Remus when a cry from Sirius was heard. The two couples turned to look over at Sirius.

"Which side do I sit on? The bride's side or the groom's side," The four others rolled their eyes.

"Where ever your name is, so more than likely on the Grooms side since Teddy is your cousin." Lily said.

"Now all we have to do is wait around for a bit," Sirius quickly ran into his room and changed into a tux.

*Back at the Burrow*

Lily sat in a very uncomfortable chair while her Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur began to do her hair, the Muggle way. She didn't like having her hair pulled or almost being burned by the hair straightener or the curling iron, but she tried to be a good little bride and let the older women do their jobs without having her crying out in pain.

After an hour and a half of doing her hair, Aunt Hermione told her that her hair was done, but she couldn't look into the mirror until she was completely finished. Fleur began to do Ginny's hair, but with more magic, while Rose went to work on Lily's makeup. It didn't take as long to do her makeup; it only took about fifteen minutes. Now it was time to put her dress on.

After Rose cast several charms to keep her makeup from getting on the dress or smearing and to keep her hair in the perfect place, she slipped her dress and began to put on her garter the necklace she got from Teddy for Christmas (She didn't normally take it off, but she did today while her aunts did her hair), and had Roxanne help her with her earrings.

*With Teddy*

As soon as Teddy got the Burrow, Harry made him take a shower. "Sorry to tell you this, Ted, but you smell like fire whiskey and sweat." Harry said before he pushed in Godson into the bathroom and locked the door. "Don't come out until one of the boys come and get you. We don't want you to walk into the wrong room and find Lily," Harry called from outside the door. At the sound of Lily's name, Teddy's heart lunched. He hadn't seen her since early yesterday morning. It was the longest they'd gone without seeing each other since Lily moved in with him.

With a sigh, Teddy turned on the water and undressed.

Once in the shower, Teddy took a minute to relax. The warm water was doing wonderful for calming his muscles. After a few minutes of just standing under the shower of water, Teddy began to clean up.

When he was finally done with his shower, he put on an extra tee shirt and pair of jeans. He wouldn't be wearing them long, but he didn't want to walk around the Burrow butt naked before his wedding. It wasn't long before a knock came from the door. Teddy opened the door to find Hugo, one of his ushers, already in his tux. (the ushers or Groomsmen were James, Albus Hugo and Fred) (They wanted it to be more like a Muggle wedding, plus Teddy hated itchy, hot dress robes)

"Well come on, you have to be ready before Lily does." Teddy followed Lily's favorite cousin/best friend to Ron's old room. He left Teddy along to change into his tux. His tux was black, and with a red bow tie and a red vest. After he changed, he changed his hair back to his usual turquoise color, now he that he was dressed; he looked ready for the wedding. But he wasn't quite there yet.

*Spirit, Remus and Tonks*

Remus stood before his son, a sad look upon his face. Teddy held his face in his hands. Suddenly, he looked up at the ceiling and said, "I wish you were here, Mum and Dad." Dora appeared next to Remus, tears running down her cheeks. Remus pulled his wife too him and kissed her hair as a single tear ran down his cheek. Dora broke away from Remus and kissed Teddy's cheek; to Teddy it felt like an ice cube touched his cheek. He looked around, looking for the source of the cold feeling.

"We love you, Teddy. We are here baby, we just wish you could see us," Tonks said as a tear ran down her cheek and onto Teddy's hand. Teddy looked down at his hand to see a teardrop, but he wasn't crying, yet. He looked around for a second before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Maybe you are here after all," He whispered finally.

Tonks held on to Remus as she sobbed into his chest.

*Lily*

"So do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Rose asked her cousin. Lily nodded; she was a little upset because they still hadn't let her look in the mirror.

"Something old are the earrings that Mum and Grandma wore to their weddings, something new the dress, something borrowed is the bracelet that mum lent me, and something blue is my garter, now can I please look at myself in the mirror?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Rose said. Lily walked over to mirror and gasped at what she saw.

The girl before her looked almost like a fairy princess. She had her red hair curled and half of it was pulled back and put in a beautiful clip. On top of her head was a circle of red and turquoise roses (they had to charm the turquoise ones). She wore a beautiful white gown. The sleeves were off the shoulders and made of a lacy type fabric. The top was made with the same lacelike fabric over solid white fabric. Her skirt was short, but not too short. It stopped at her feet and didn't drag, and made her look fairylike. Her makeup was light and natural, with that and the white of the dress, it really brought out her green eyes and red hair, but in a good way.

"Wow," Was all Lily could say. Ginny came up to her daughter, tears in her eyes and she hugged Lily.

"You look beautiful, Lily-pad." She told her daughter. _Thank Merlin that this makeup is charmed to be waterproof;_ Lily thought when she felt tears well up in her eyes.

*Teddy and his Ushers*

Teddy didn't tell anyone about the teardrop, because he knew that everyone would think he was crazy; everyone but Lily and Harry that is. When he told Harry about the teardrop, he smiled sadly at him and said, "I know for a fact that Remus and Tonks are here as are my parents, Sirius and Fred." Harry said it with such confidence.

Now they were outside of the Burrow. The wedding was going to start soon, and most of the guests were seated. Ginny had already been taken too her seat by James, as had Andromeda. Teddy took a look at the empty seats besides his Gran and the few beside were Harry would sit.

_Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, Mother of the Groom _

_Remus John "Moony" Lupin, Father of the Groom _

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Cousin of the Groom and Godfather of the Bride's Father _

_Lily Evens Potter, Grandmother and Namesake of the Bride_

_James "Prongs" Potter, Grandfather of the Bride _

_Fred "Forge" Weasley, Uncle of the Bride _

On each seat there was a flower along with the card that said their name and relation to the Bride or Groom. His mother's flower was a bubble gum pink rose that change colors once in a while, his father's flower was a Ipomoea alba (Moonflower) charmed to think that it was evening, Lily and Teddy picked the flower because of its nickname. Lily Evens Potter had a daylily, the Chinese symbol for mother. James' was a Hyacinth, which stood for games, sports and rashness. Fred's flower was a Cactus-Saguaro Blossom, which stood for endurance and bravery. Sirius' flower was the Bittersweet, because it stood for truth. Only a few people knew why they chose to use the flowers as they did, but the few people who knew cried when they told them of the flowers they picked.

Teddy had a feeling that those empty seats weren't as empty as they appeared, he swore he could fell his parents in the tent.

"Teddy, it's time to take your place, the wedding is about to start," James told him. Teddy nodded and made his way over to the altar. His gaze fell on his parents "empty" chairs once more before he turned his gaze to the back of the tent, were Lily would come through.

*Lily*

Lily was fixing her flowers when her father walking into the room. Harry stopped in his tracks saw his daughter; Lily looked up from her flowers and smiled.

"Hi Daddy," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Harry slowly made his way over to his daughter.

"Lily," he said, tears welling up in his eyes before he hugged his daughter, "when did you grow up, Tiger-Lily?" Lily chuckled a bit while they pulled away.

"You were there for most of it; it did take about seventeen, eighteen years." Lily answered. Harry smiled sadly at his daughter.

"I guess I never really wanted to let go of my girl," Harry whispered. Lily smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Are you ready to walk me down the aisle, Daddy," Lily asked. Harry took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I rather face Voldemort again," Lily smack him on the arm, causing Harry to flinch.

"Kidding, just kidding, Lily." Lily rolled her eyes before she took her father's arm.

"No more Lily Luna Potter," Lily said softly as they made their way out of the Burrow. They came to the tent, and all the people in the entire tent rose. Lily's breathing caught when she saw Teddy.

"No, no more Lily Luna Potter, in a few minutes you'll be Lily Luna Lupin," Harry muttered softly. So softly that Lily could barely hear it.

*Normal*

Teddy couldn't tare his gaze away from her, she was beautiful. _And she about to become my wife,_ Teddy thought to himself as Harry and Lily slowly made their way down the aisle. Lily's bridesmaids were already at the altar and now everyone's attention was on the beautiful bride herself.

After what felt like forever, Lily and Harry finally made it to the front of the tent.

"Who gives this witch to this wizard," Asked the wizard who was marring Teddy and Lily. Harry took a deep breath before saying, "I, Harry James Potter, give my daughter to my Godson." Lily kissed her father's cheek, and Harry and Teddy shook hands.

"Take care of her, Ted," Harry told him. Teddy smiled and nodded. Harry quickly made his way back to his seat next to Ginny. Teddy looked at his beautiful bride and said, "You look beautiful." Lily smiled, "You don't look bad yourself, Lupin." And so the wedding began. After what felt like ages, the minister had them pull out their wands. After the spells and the rings were exchanged, the minister said, "I now pronouns you Wizard and wife, you may kiss the bride." Teddy didn't have to be told twice. It was a very loving kiss, and neither wanted it too end. "Oi, save it for the honeymoon, Lupin," James yelled. They both pulled apart, blushing.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ted Remus Lupin."

*In Heaven*

They didn't stay after the Wedding.

Tonks bawled like a baby the whole time, but so did Ginny, Lily, Molly Weasley and Sirius.

"I wasn't crying, I was sweating from my eyes," Sirius yelled when James began to pick on him.

"Sirius, that isn't possible." Remus said, rolling his eyes at his good friend. Sirius pointed his finger at Remus and yelled, "You don't know me," this caused everyone to give him an odd look.

"Um, Sirius, I'm pretty sure he knows you," Fred said. Sirius grumbled something about "America Muggle Tele," before storming off to his room.

*On Earth*

After the wedding, they newlyweds went on a quick ride on their broomsticks before they came back for the reception. They had a good time, but Lily and Teddy were about ready to hex James when he made his toast. He had already had a few drinks, so he was already a little buzzed.

"Teddy has always been like a brother too me….. Which is weird, because he married my sister? Which would be incest, right," was the opening line for his speech, which caused Lily and Teddy to both go red.

By the nights end, Lily and Teddy where both ready for some alone time, so when they left the Burrow at one o'clock in the morning, went straight to their bedroom when they got home, and didn't come back out until it was time to go on the honeymoon.

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest chapter that I've written for this story. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review! I had to do the joke with James being drunk. He would do it, i swear!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: The next chapter! Thank you for all the people who read this and for those of you who review. Don't forget to R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But I do own the OC's.

* * *

Teddy Lupin watched his wife (he loved saying that) sleep soundly in his arms. She was using his chest as a pillow, her hair was a mess and she was still a little sweaty from their love making; she looked absolutely beautiful.

They just got back from their honeymoon, and they only have two more days until they had to go back to work. Teddy still couldn't get over the fact that she was _his,_ is all ways possible. _Mine,_ the wolf inside him growled as he looked at Lily.

It was ten o'clock in the morning, and most people would be up and at work, but Teddy and Lily had gotten home late the night before, and Lily had just fallen asleep about an hour or two ago (but Teddy didn't think she was going to complain about that). They planned on going to Harry and Ginny's for dinner. _My Godparents/In-Laws, well that isn't weird,_ Teddy thought with a chuckle. It rumbled through his chest, and made Lily cuddle closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Love you, Mrs. Lupin," He whispered as his lips left her hair. A smile appeared on Lily's face. Teddy smiled before he too closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

*Later*

Teddy woke up to someone touching his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find his wife drawing invisible patterns on his chest with her finger.

"About time, Mr. Lupin, we have four hours before we have to go to your in-laws," Lily whispered before she kissed his chest. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, green and gray meeting. Teddy smiled.

"We still have four hours, Mrs. Lupin, we don't have to get up yet," Lily moved up at little, so that her lips were a few millimeters away from his.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that Mum and Dad are going to want to ask us about what we did on the honeymoon so we have get over there early," She rolled her eyes when his eyebrows wiggled a cocky smirk formed on his lips, "I mean the site-seeing, Ted Remus Lupin," Lily said. Teddy kissed her lip, when they pulled apart he kissed his way to her ear and said, "Good, because I don't want to share that information with anyone else. You're mine," He growled the last part, making Lily shiver.

*At Harry and Ginny's*

Harry Potter stood in Lily's old room, the walls bare and all signs of her teenage life gone. A few of her old knickknacks sat on shelves and the walls were still purple, but it wasn't the same room anymore. No, now it was just a memory, a memory of his little girl.

"I can't believe it either," Harry turned to see his wife staring at the room as well. She wore a sweater and a pair of jeans; to Harry she still looked as sexy and as beautiful as the day they shared their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Do you remember when Teddy took her to that Muggle Park, and that one little boy was picking on her?" Ginny asked. Harry chuckled at the memory.

"Yes, the boy was about twelve, Teddy was fourteen and Lily was only four. The boy pushed her into the sand making Lily cry. Teddy walked up to him and said, "If you want to pick on someone, don't pick on a little girl, pick on someone close to your own size," then Teddy pushed him and the boy ran, crying to his Mum." Ginny smirked.

"He was only crying because Lily kicked his shin after Teddy pushed him." Harry smiled at the memory.

"She has her mother's temper." He whispered. Ginny kissed his lips softly, "And You and Teddy better not forget it," she said before Harry kissed her lips again, longer this time.

"Never," Harry whispered when they pulled apart for air.

*To the In-Laws*

Lily was running around their flat looking for her favorite jeans. Teddy, who was fully dressed unlike his wife, walked into the bedroom.

"What are you looking for, Lily?" Teddy asked her. Lily, who was digger through her dresser, looked up at him and said, "My favorite jeans, I can't find them." Teddy rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and in no time, Lily's jeans flew into his hands. Lily ran over to her husband and kissed him.

"I'm a witch and I didn't think of that," Lily muttered to herself as she put her pants on. Teddy chuckled.

The soon flooed to the Potter's house for dinner, and as soon as Teddy stepped out of the fireplace, he was being hugged by someone or shaking someone's hand.

"How was the honeymoon?" Ginny asked as she and her daughter pulled away from a hug.

"It was so beautiful, Hawaii was beautiful I mean. Teddy didn't really enjoy the airplane though." Lily said as she smiled up at her husband. Teddy turned green just at the thought of what he deemed, "The flying metal deathtrap from Hell."

"I would have rather flown by broom," Teddy muttered. James laughed.

"Yeah, I've been on a plane once, when Amelia and I went to see her father." He gulped at the thought of his future father-in-law. From what Teddy heard, he was a big scary Muggle who hated James' guts.

"Yeah, Teddy deemed it "The Flying Metal Deathtrap from Hell," Lily said with a giggle. They all sat down to talk more about the honeymoon and all the site seeing Teddy and Lily did. Andromeda showed up not long after that, and after an hour of talking, it was time for dinner.

All in all it was a good night. Teddy and Lily went home not long after they finished dinner; they wanted to enjoy their last night before they had to go to be semi-early for work.

*In Heaven*

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Lily all sat around in the living room talking about nothing, yet everything.

"How long until Moony Jr. and Lily-Pad make Moony, Tonks, Prongs Jr. and Weasley #7 grandparents?" Sirius asked. No one said anything for a long time, until…

"Two months," James said.

"No, I don't think it'll take that long. A say about two weeks till she becomes pregnant," Sirius said.

"Oi, no betting on that," Remus yelled at his two best mates. Sirius and James pouted.

"You're no fun," James pouted.

Lily, Tonks and Remus rolled their eyes at the two Gryffindor's.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Another chapter! I hope you like it!

*Two weeks after the last chapter*

Teddy woke up to the bed moving.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Lily run into the bathroom. With a sigh, Teddy got up out of bed, walked into the bathroom and held Lily's hair as she threw up. He whispered sweet words into her ear and rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better.

After about five minutes, Lily flushed the toilet, and went to brush her teeth.

"You really need to see a Healer, Lily. You've been throwing up like this for about four days now, and I'm starting to worry." Lily looked up at the mirror to see Teddy leaning up against the doorframe of the bathroom. She spit out her tooth paste and said; "Teddy, I'm fine," Teddy gave her a look.

"Lily, you are not fine. I know you hate going to see the Healer, but you have to. Just make an appointment with Rose, at least you'll know her and she won't get all excited because your Harry Potter's daughter." Lily walked past him on her way to their bedroom, saying nothing as she did so.

"Lily," Teddy scowled.

"Teddy," Lily mocked.

"Lily," Teddy said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily leaned her head against his chest, "Please, just owl Rose and have her take a look at you," He kissed her hair, "I'm just worried, please." Lily sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll owl her right now." Teddy kissed her minty lips. "Thank you," he said. He was ignoring the fact that it was four o'clock in the morning because if Lily didn't owl Rose now, she wouldn't owl Rose at all.

Lily sat down at her dress and wrote Rose a quick letter. She quickly tied the note to Teddy's owl Romulus and opened the window to let him fly out, the cold air making her shiver.

Lily and Teddy stayed up after that, knowing that Rose would reply to the owl as soon as she got it, she was very OCD when it came to letters.

They were right, about two hours after Lily sent to Malfoy Manor, a tap came from the window.

Lily quickly got out of bed and let the owl inside. She then untied the note from its leg and read the letter.

_Lily, _

_Why the HELL would you owl me at this time of night. Unlike some people (You and Teddy) we aren't having sex all night! Alright, my tirade is over now. _

_Yes I can see you tomorrow. Come to St. Mungo's around ten, don't be late. Oh and Lily, _the letter began to scream like a howler, _"DON'T OWL US AT FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" _Scorpius and Rose yelled before the lettered tore itself up. Lily huffed and made her way over to the bed.

"Happy?" She asked her husband. Teddy smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Very," He said as they pulled away.

After sending an owl to her boss telling him that she wouldn't be at work that day, Lily made her way to St. Mungo's.

She made her way to the front desk and said, "Hi, I have an appointment with Healer Malfoy at ten." The woman behind the desk looked up from her witch weekly and said, "Name?" in a very bored tone of voice. Lily sighed.

"She either put it under Potter or Lupin. I would look under both." The woman looked at her closely.

"Are you that Potter girl, the one who married the Lupin boy?" She asked in her bored, nasality voice. Lily sighed.

"Yeah, that's me." Lily said. Before the woman could say anything, a voice said, "I'll take it from here, Velma." Lily turned around to see her cousin in her acid green healer robes. There was a magical badge on her chest that said, "My name is," then it would clear and the words, "Healer Malfoy," appeared.

"Yes, Healer Malfoy." The woman, Velma said. Rose motioned for Lily to follow her.

Soon they made it into one of the rooms. Rose smiled at Lily, "You do know that my husband is going to threaten your husband at work, right." Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I had a felling. I still can't believe a Malfoy is an Auror. It's weird because for years they hated Auror's." Rose rolled her eyes. They began with the normal checkup. After a while, Rose looked as if she found the answer.

"Lily, have you had your period?" Lily froze. No, she hadn't had her period, not since right before the wedding.

"No," Lily whispered. Rose bit her lip and took out her wand.

"Can I check," She didn't need to finish the question. Lily nodded. Rose pointed her wand at Lily's belly before muttering a spell. At first, nothing happened. Then a blue light came from the top of the wand.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Lupin. You're pregnant."

*Later*

Lily paced back and forth in the bedroom.

She was scared, yes, because she and Teddy hadn't really talked about having kids yet. Bloody hell they used the condoms most of the time, and when they didn't use the condoms they used the spell, which was even more affective then the condoms.

Yes she was scared, but underneath that she was jumping in joy. They were going to have a baby.

*When Teddy Got Home*

All Teddy wanted to do was get home, kiss his wife and have a nice glass of fire whiskey. He didn't have the best day of work in the world.

Harry picked him and a handful of others for a small mission. There had been a few phony's acting as Death Eaters, nothing new. But when they went to check it out, one of his good friends, a fellow Auror and Hufflepuff, was almost killed because Teddy wasn't paying attention. He would make it, but Teddy still felt like shit because of what could have happened.

He found Lily in the living room, a cup of tea and her sketchbook. With a smile, Teddy made his way over to his wife and kissed her head. "How as your appointment," He asked. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"It was okay. I'm not sick." Teddy smiled and turned and made his way to the little kitchen.

"I had a bad day, I'll tell you about it over some fire whiskey." Teddy said as he got down two classes.

"I can't drink any," Teddy turned around and gave her an odd look. "What?" Lily's smiled grew.

"I said I can't have any, it would hurt the baby." _Baby, _Teddy wondered. It took him about ten seconds to understand what she was saying. Once his minds understood, he ran over to his wife, pulled her off the couch and kissed her.

"We're" kiss "going" kiss "to be" kiss "parents?" Teddy asked between kissed. Lily giggled and nodded. Teddy stopped kissing, picked her up bridle style and spun around.

"I'm going to be a father!" He cried. After a while, Teddy sat Lily down and ran into their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as she followed her husband into their bedroom. She found him at the desk, writing a letter.

"Telling everyone," Teddy said with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't we just tell them in person?" Teddy pouted, but nodded.

Teddy didn't get a chance to tell Lily about what happened at work until after they "celebrated".

*In Heaven*

Sirius was in the middle of doing his happy dance.

"In your face," he cried as he pointed to his best mate. James pulled out his money and handed it to Sirius, pocketed it before he went back to his happy dance.

The others didn't pay much attention to them, because they were trying to wake Remus up. He had fainted as soon as he heard the news.

A/N: I couldn't wait, sorry. I hope you like this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Another day, another chapter. I hope you all like this one. I would like to thank merdarkandtwisty again for her awesomeness! Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Lily woke up to the feel of someone's hand on her belly. She opened her eyes just a tiny bit to see her husband feeling her belly, a look of amazement in his eyes.

"I'm only a few weeks along, Ted; you aren't going to feel anything." Teddy jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. Once he calmed down, he kissed her lips softly before returning to her belly and doing the same.

"I know," He said as he looked into Lily's eyes, his hair changing into a soft baby blue, "But to know that there's someone in there, someone we created is just, incredible." Teddy had his hand back on Lily's belly. Lily smiled and covered his hand with hers.

"I know." She whispered.

*At work*

On his way to work, Teddy bumped into Harry on the lifts.

"Do I want to know why you're so happy, Ted?" Harry asked with a smirk. His Godson/Son-in-law was smiling like a Lupin male with a bag full of chocolate, or a little kid who just learned that they were going to Disneyworld.

Teddy nodded, and bit his lip. He promised Lily that he wouldn't tell anyone until she was there as well.

"Well, go on, tell me." Harry told him as they got on the lifts.

"I can't," Teddy said, biting his lip again. Harry gave him an odd look.

"Okay than." It was really quiet for a few more stops on the lift. After all a while, Teddy and Harry were the only ones on the lift, and Teddy couldn't hold it anymore.

"Lily's pregnant; you're going to be a granddad!" Teddy squealed like a little girl. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Harry just stared blankly at Teddy. Everyone stared at Harry. It was dead quiet.

"Pregnant," Harry chocked before he fainted, half of his body in the lift and half out.

*The Prophet*

"Lily!" Lily looked up from her cartoon and up to her mother. Ginny Potter looked frantic, as if she ran all the way from the Potter house to London.

"Mum, what is it?" Lily asked.

"It's your father; he's at St. Mungo's. Teddy and Ron are with him." Lily stood up from her desk and grabbed her coat.

"Let's go."

It didn't take long to get to St. Mungo's, and it didn't take long to scare off the reporters and to get to Harry's room.

"How'd this happen?" Lily asked her husband as she hugged him tightly. Teddy bit his lips.

"Um….. I might have told him about, you know." Lily pulled away from him, her green eyes ablaze.

"You. Did. What?" Lily asked. "We were going to tell them together." She whispered to him quickly, but the others still heard it.

"Tell us what? Why his did my husband faint?" Ginny asked Teddy. Teddy took a deep breath.

"I told him that Lily is pregnant and that he was going to be a granddad. The lift stopped, he said nothing for a while then he whispered, "Pregnant" before he fainted and hit his head off the floor a little too hard." Just then, Harry began to wake up, so Ginny didn't have much time to thinking about her daughter being pregnant.

"I had the strangest dream," Harry muttered as he sat up in the bed. "I was at the Ministry and Teddy and I got on the lift together. Then he told me that my Tiger-Lily was pregnant," He chuckled as if were the most ridiculous dream ever, "But Lily can't be pregnant." Harry said simply. Lily took a deep breath.

"Daddy," she whispered. Harry smiled at his daughter. "Daddy, I am pregnant. I told Teddy not to tell anyone until we were at a Weasley gathering," she glared at her husband half-heartedly, "But my husband can't keep his big mouth shut." Harry went pale, Ron said nothing, and Ginny wore no expression. It went on like this for a while.

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be having children?" Ginny asked quietly. Lily bit her lip.

"We weren't trying, Mum. It just happened, and I'm glad it did." Lily told her mother. Ginny said nothing, until a large smile broke out onto her face. She jumped up and hugged her daughter and son-in-law.

"I'm going to be a Grandmother!" She yelled, much like Teddy did when he found out. Harry was still pale, muttering, "Lily, pregnant," for a good five minutes. Ron, who had said nothing the whole time, stood up and said he was going to visit Rose. After Ginny calmed down, Lily looked at her father.

"Daddy," Harry looked up at his daughter, "Daddy, say something, please," Harry looked up at his daughter.

"What are you going to name him," He asked his face serious. Lily tried not the laugh, she really did. But she couldn't help it; her father's expression was just too priceless.

*In Heaven*

"How does he know it's a boy, I could just as easily be a girl," Tonks muttered. Lily nodded. Sirius smirked.

"Maybe because Ted is a werewolf," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it has anything to do with that, Padfoot. I think Harry just said, 'He' because most people do." Lily nodded.

"That or he wants his grandson to be named after him and Moony." James said, before he wiped away a fake tear. "My great grandson," He muttered.

"I bet it's a girl," Lily told them. Remus and Tonks nodded.

"I bet it's a boy," Sirius told them. James took his side, as did Fred.

"Fine, whoever is right, which will be us, you boys have to be our slaves for a week." Tonks said. Lily grinned at the thought.

"Fine, but if we win you all have to wear coconut bras and dance the hula," he looked over to Remus, "Even you, you traitor." Remus paled at the thought.

"Deal," Lily said, ignoring the pained expression on Remus' face.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Harry Potter.

Soon, the whole family knew of Lily's pregnancy. Most of Lily's female cousins, her aunts and her Mum couldn't wait to get baby clothes, and after Harry got over the shock, he began to like the idea of being a Granddad.

Teddy and Lily soon had to start looking for a house, because their flat was too small for a family, they didn't have an extra room for the baby. Lily was two months pregnant when they found a house in their price range. It wasn't too far from Lily's parents' house in Godric's Hollow, but it wasn't too close either. It was a cute little cottage in the woods. It looked small from the outside, but the small house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms (Thank Merlin for Magic). James, Amelia, Albus, Alice, Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo helped them move in.

"Lily, would you give us a hand, here?" James asked as he, Scorpius and Albus tried to get the couch into the house. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Two things, James, first, I'm pregnant, which means I can't lift heavy things, and you three a bloody wizards! Scorpius, for Merlin sake you're a Pureblood, you can just shrink it with magic!" The boys put the couch down, blushing.

"Right," James said as he got out his wand. Lily, Amelia, Alice and Rose all rolled their eyes.

The girls set up the pictures and put everything in place while the boys moved most of the heavy things into the house.

By the end of the day, the little house was finished.

*Cravings: Still two months pregnant*

Teddy woke up to someone shaking him. With a groan he rolled over and opened his eyes to find his wife wide awake and shaking him.

"Yes, Lily?" He asked with a yawn.

"Teddy," She said as she gave her husband puppy dog eyes, Teddy knew she wanted something, "would you be a dear and get me some chocolate ice-cream with pickles. Oh, and some peanut butter as well." Teddy, who was a fan of anything chocolate, tried not the gag at Lily's request. Pickles, chocolate ice-cream and peanut butter, really?

"Sure thing," Teddy said with another yawn. He got out of bed and slid his favorite pair of sweatpants over his boxers. He made his way into the kitchen and began to make Lily her (disturbing) midnight snack.

Once he finished putting the peanut butter on a pickle, he took the bowl of whatever it was and walked into the bedroom. He found Lily reading one of those Muggle pregnancy books that Rose got her. Teddy sat down on the bed and handed his wife her disturbing snack.

"Here you go, love." He said. Lily smiled and gave him a kiss before she took a peanut butter covered pickle and dipped it into the melting ice-cream. She took a large bite before a look of utter bliss crossed her face, as if she were drinking a fine wine. Teddy looked away.

"You have to try this, Teddy." Lily said as she dipped the pickle back into the ice-cream and held it out to Teddy.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." He said. Lily shrugged her shoulders before taking another bite of the pickle.

*Healer Appointment*

Teddy begged Harry to let him have a day off to go with Lily to her Healer appointment. Harry, being the family man that he is, let him take the day off, saying that he did deserve it.

Lily was lying on a bed, waiting for Rose. Teddy held her hand. They were going to find out the sex, and both were excited and nervous about it.

After about five minutes of waiting, Rose came into the room, a smile on her face.

"Well someone looks happy," Lily said as she took in the smile on her cousin's face. Rose blushed. "Can't a person be happy?" She asked. Lily gave her the, spill-now look, which caused Rose to sigh.

"You know how Scorpius and I have been trying for a baby?" She asked. Lily and Teddy both nodded. They'd been trying for about a year now.

"Well, we found out today that I'm pregnant." Lily would have jumped up right then if she could have, but with being five months pregnant, she couldn't do that.

"Rose that's great," Lily said, "I'd hug you right now, but its a little hard do get up." Rose laughed before she got out her wand and walked over to Lily.

"Congratulations Rose." Teddy said. Rose smiled.

"Thank you. Now, are you ready to find out the sex of your baby." Lily and Teddy both nodded. Rose muttered a smell before she moved her wand over the baby, showing a fuzzy picture of a baby shaped thing on a magical screen that stood next to Teddy. Teddy and Lily watched in awe at the fuzzy picture outline of their unborn child.

"Well he or she seems to be very healthy." Rose said as she moved her wand over Lily's belly. She then pointed to a spot and said, "Do you see anything there?" she asked. Teddy and Lily both looked at the picture, but saw nothing and shock their heads. Rose smiled.

"Looks like the Lupin's are having a baby girl." Lily felt tears well up in her eyes, she looked up at Teddy and said, "A baby girl." Teddy kissed her lips softly, a tear running down his cheek.

"A baby girl." He whispered.

*In Heaven*

James, Fred and Sirius groaned when the sex of the baby was announced. Tonks, Lily and Remus looked at the three with smug smiles on their faces.

*Later*

Lily, Tonks and Remus all sat out near the pool. Lily sat with her hands behind her head while Remus and Tonks held hands.

"I'm getting a little thirsty, what about you, Dear?" Remus asked his wife. Tonks smiled, "Why, I am quite thirsty, shall we call the Slave Boys?" She asked Remus and Lily. Lily smiled evilly from behind her sun glasses.

"Oh Slave Boys!" Remus, Tonks and Lily called. Sirius, James and Fred walked out of the house, all wearing coconut bras and grass skirts. (Remus is the one who added that part after they found out the sex of the baby)

"What do you want?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth. Tonks smacked him alongside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Bad dog, that isn't the way you address us." Sirius gulped.

"What can we get you, dear sweet Ladies and Brave sir?" Fred, James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"A nice cold bottle of water will do." Lily said.

"A Coke, with extra ice; don't forget to charm it so the ice doesn't melt." Tonks told them.

"A chocolate milkshake and a chocolate frog," Remus said.

"Anything else," Fred asked.

"What was that?" Tonks asked, "You didn't address us properly, Freddie." Fred turned red.

"Anything else, Dear sweet Ladies and Brave sir," he asked through clenched teeth. Lily waved her hand to dismiss them.

"That is all."

They walked back into the house, grumbling.


	28. Bonus Chapter

A/N: A Bonus chapter for Mates. It's not a Lily/Teddy chapter, it's a Scorpius/Rose chapter. This is how Ron reacts when he finds out that his daughter is pregnant, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't call the Aurors!

Bonus Chapter

Scorpius Malfoy paced back and forth, back and forth. He didn't what to tell his in-laws about Rose being pregnant. His father in-law barely like him as it was (well it was more of the fact that his last name was Malfoy than anything).

"Scorpius," The blonde turned around to see his wife in the door way. She wore his old Weasley sweat, a gift he received every year since he became friends with Albus and Rose. Her stomach looked thin from under the slightly baggy sweater, but Scorpius knew that a small, barely there bum was beginning to form. "Yes Rose?" Scorpius asked. Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius buried his nose into her strawberry scented curly red hair, something that always calmed him.

"You going wear a hole in the floor, baby." Rose said as they pulled apart. Scorpius chucked at her comment.

"Sorry, I'm just afraid that our child will grow up fatherless and as an only child, because I have a feeling that your father is going to kill me." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Who said I wouldn't remarry?" She asked him, a playful twinkle in her blue eyes. Scorpius scowled.

"So you're saying that as soon as your father killed me, you would run off and find a new husband?" Scorpius asked. Rose thought about this for a moment, or pretended to think about it.

"Maybe, I mean, that Healer Hall is very good looking, and he did ask me out before we were married." Scorpius glared at his wife. Rose kissed his lips.

"I'm just kidding, love." She said. Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered, "Weasley's," under his breath. This earned him a smack alongside the head.

Ron Weasley was having a wonderful day. Before he left for work, his wife had been feeling a little frisky, which led to a before-work shag, he didn't have a lot of paperwork when he did get to work, the Chudley Cannons won their last game _and _Hugo had gotten them tickets for their next game, and of course, Rose was coming over to visit that night. _Let's just hope she leaves Malfoy II at home, _Ron thought to himself, it was bad enough that he had to see him at work.

Ron didn't really hate Scorpius personally, it was just the fact that his last name was Malfoy and he had taken his little girl away from him. _At least he hasn't gotten her pregnant yet,_ Ron thought cheerfully.

When he got home, he found his wife, his son, his daughter and his son-in-law all sitting in the living chatting. Scorpius stood up out of habit and said, "Auror Weasley," Ron nodded, "Malfoy," He said in greeting, his face neutral until his eyes landed on Rose.

"Dad," Rose said as she jumped up and hugged her father. Ron smiled and hugged her back. He really did miss his little girl. When they pulled away, Rose looked over at Scorpius, who looked paler then he usually did.

"Rose says she has news for us," Hermione said. Ron smiled and sat down, totally unaware of what the news was. Rose took Scorpius' hand.

"Mum, Dad, Hugo. Scorpius and I have been trying for to get pregnant for about a year now, with no luck." She looked into her husband's eyes before she turned back to her family.

"Well, it seems it's finally paid off. Mum, Dad, Hugo, I'm pregnant." At those two words, Ron's good day crumbled right before his very eyes. He was in shock; he didn't see his wife and daughter hug or his son and son-in-law shake hands. He just sat there, staring into space.

"Daddy," Rose said, it seemed to snap Ron out of his state. He slowly got up, grabbed his wand and said, "I'll give you five seconds to run, Malfoy. One, two, three," Scorpius shot out of the room. Ron was right behind him, yelling, "You better run, ferret boy!" It took a while for Ron to calm down and to convince Scorpius to climb out of a tree in the back yard. Once he did climb down, Rose said, "I thought you were an Auror." Scorpius glared.

"If the Deputy Head Auror came running after you what would you do?" Rose rolled her eyes.

A/N: Just a bonus chapter of what Ron did when he found out about Rose being pregnant. I hope you like it.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all for reading this guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

*Seven Months Pregnant*

It was the day of Lily's baby shower, and she all she wanted to do was go home. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, and she felt fat.

"It's normal, dear." Her mother and grandmother told her. The party went by rather quickly, and before Lily knew it, it was time to open the gifts.

Rose, of course, wanted Lily to open her gift first. Lily rolled her eyes and opened the gift. She tried not to cry when she saw the gift.

It was a scrapbook full of picture that Lily had drawn and pictures of Lily and Teddy together through the years. There where pictures of Remus and Tonks, Harry and Ginny, Albus and James, Andromeda and all the Weasley and a few pictures of Scorpius. On the front it read, "My Family," in pink and red letters before it magically said, "The Lupin's, Potter's, Tonks', Weasley's, and Malfoy's." before it read My Family again. Lily couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She and Rose both cried as they hugged.

She got cute little outfits from everyone, including a shirt that said, "My Daddy, Grandpa and Uncles won't let me date until I'm thirty," from Dom. Another one of Lily's favorites was a shirt that said, "My Daddy is an Auror and a werewolf, Merlin help my future boyfriends," from her Mum. She got a shirt for herself that said, "Don't touch the bump unless you're the one responsible for it being there." From Rose, because Lily hated it when people started touching her belly, unless it was Teddy. She knew that Teddy would get a kick out of that shirt.

She got a lot of cute baby things form all her friends, cousins and aunts. Her mother got the baby a mini stuffed Quaffle for the baby (she was hoped that her granddaughter would be a chaser. Albus and James were both Seekers and Lily had been a beater, along with Teddy). Roxanne got the baby a book of Muggle fairytales and a copy _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _After the gifts, they played games.

All in all, it was a good day.

*Eight Months Pregnant*

"What about Athena?" Teddy asked as he looked in the baby book. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Teddy, I know the perfect name." Teddy looked up from the book, "What is it?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"Nymphadora Ginevra or Nymphadora Andromeda, what do you think?" Teddy smiled sadly at her before he got up from his seat, hugged his wife and kissed her lips softly. His hands found their way to her swollen abdomen.

"Nymphadora Ginevra," He whispered softly, tested it out. Just then, the baby kicked up, hitting Teddy's right hand. Lily grinned and kissed Teddy's lips.

"I think she likes her name," She whispered. Teddy smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect. But we have to give her a nickname, because if we call her Nymphadora all the time, I have a feeling that my Mum will haunt us." Lily giggled. Everyone knew that Tonks wasn't a fan of her name.

"We can use your father's old pet-name for her, Dora." Dora kicked again, harder this time. They both chuckled.

"I think she likes it," Lily whispered. Teddy kissed her neck. "Yeah," he said, "I think she does."

*In Heaven*

Tonks was crying. They were going to name their daughter after her.

"It's so sweet," She said before she blew her nose. "And they're even using my nickname instead of using her whole name." Remus rested his head on her shoulder.

"I always thought your name was beautiful," he said before he kissed her neck. Tonks shivered. "Just like you," he whispered in her eyes. They totally forgot that Lily, James, and Sirius were there with them.

"Oi, we don't need to see that!" Sirius yelled. James nodded. Remus smirked in a very un-Remus like way.

"You're just angry because you're not getting any, Padfoot." Everyone laughed, but Sirius, who turned into a dog and went into Remus and Tonks' room. He came out five minutes later, looking very smug for a dog. Remus stood up (he didn't really trust his best mate sometimes) and ran into the room.

"Sirius Black," He yelled. "You peed on out bed!" That's when Sirius ran.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter is kind of sad, so get the tissues ready! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

It was almost time for Teddy to leave, the moon would be out soon and he didn't want to change in front of Lily. But Teddy didn't want to leave, his wife was nine months pregnant and she was due any day now, he didn't want to leave her if she went into labor.

"Teddy," a voice called softly from behind him. Teddy turned around in his seat to see his very pregnant wife standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "Baby, don't you have to leave soon?" She asked a hint of sadness in her tone. Teddy sighed, but nodded. They both knew that he had to leave. Teddy stood up from his desk and made his way over to her. He kissed her lips softly. Lily sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both wanted to get closer, but Lily's pregnant belly got in the way.

Just as the kiss started to get a little heated, the baby kicked. Teddy and Lily pulled apart, smiling.

"I think she's trying to tell you to leave," Teddy rolled his eyes. He got down on his knees and lifted Lily's shirt up. He kissed the spot where the baby kicked and whispered, "I love you, Dora. Please don't decide to come into the world while Daddy isn't home." He stood up and kissed Lily once more. "I love you," he whispered. Lily smiled sadly.

"I love you too." With a _crack_, he was gone.

*Later*

Lily woke up to find her bed wet. At first she didn't know what it was, until a sharp pain shot through her. Her water broke, and Teddy was in a shack in the woods with fur all over his body and no way to know that their daughter was on her way.

*When Teddy woke up the next morning*

Teddy woke up to the sound his name. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see James, Harry and Albus yelling at him.

"Bloody Hell, no need to scream," Teddy hissed. He felt like crap; he ached everywhere and his head was pounding. As if reading his mind, Albus handed him a pain potion.

"Hurry up and drink that, we have to get to St. Mungo's." Teddy almost spilled the potion.

"What? St. Mungo's," he almost yelled. Harry motioned him to take his potion. Teddy quickly chugged it down before he stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Please tell me she didn't deliver," Teddy whispered after he put his clothing on. Harry patted him on the back.

"Last thing we heard, she was giving birth, but the baby wasn't out yet." Harry told him. With a _crack_, Teddy was gone.

Once at St. Mungo's, he found Lily's room and ran in. What he found made his heart stop.

Lily sat in a clean bed, holding something in a pink blanket. She looked up when the door opened and smiled sadly.

"She didn't listen," Lily stated sadly as she looked from Teddy to the baby. Fighting tears, Teddy made his way over to the bed. He looked down at the baby in awe.

She had a tuff of red hair on top of her head. She opened her eyes and looked at the new comer. Unlike most newborns her eyes weren't blue, they were gray; she had Teddy's eyes.

"She's beautiful," Teddy whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Just then, her hair changed from red to baby blue, the same shade as Teddy's was now. More tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you want to hold your daughter, Ted?" Lily asked softly. Teddy answered with a small nod.

Once in his arms, Teddy felt like he would break her, she was so tiny. Her gray eyes opened again, and she gave Teddy a look that almost said, who are you?

"Hi, Dora," Teddy whispered softly, trying to keep his voice calm, "I'm your Daddy. I-I'm sorry wasn't here when you were born," A tear feel onto the pink blanket, "But I promise that I won't miss any more important things." He kissed her now blonde hair. Teddy handed Dora back to her mother and held Lily as she cried. They would never get that moment back, the moment when their daughter was born.

*In Heaven*

There wasn't a dry eye in the living room. Tonks held on to Remus as she sobbed into his chest. Remus only had one thing going through his mind, _this is my fault. _It seemed that Lily Evens Potter was reading his mind. She glared at him through her tears and said, "Don't you dare blame yourself, Remus John Lupin." Remus was about to say something when his wife stopped him.

"It's not your fault, Remus. It's Greyback's. So don't even start with the "It's my fault," crap, because I don't want to hear a bloody thing about it!" Remus recoiled and nodded.

A/N: I had tears in my eyes while I wrote this. I hope you like it.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: I'm almost done with this story, a few more chapters maybe before it's all over. I hope you liked this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A month had gone by since the birth of Nymphadora Ginevra Lupin. She had Teddy, her Uncles James and Albus and her grandpa all wrapped around her little finger already, and she was only a month old. James and Amelia were married, and Albus just proposed to Alice. ("Well it's about bloody time," was the response they got when the couple told everyone the news)

It was time for Dora's first Weasley gathering. Once all Lily's cousin saw the new addition to the large family, they fell in love with the little multicolored haired child.

"She's has Teddy's eyes," Roxanne gushed.

"She has natural red hair," Lucy whispered as she watched the baby sleep.

Everyone wanted to see the baby, everyone but one.

Victoire sat in the corner, sulking. She hadn't left the corner since the Lupin's arrived. After an hour of this, Fleur dragged her daughter out of the corner. That's when she caught sight of the Lupin's.

Teddy and Lily both looked tired, but happy and in love. They would sneak peeks at each other, their eyes full of love as they stared at one another. She watched as they looked at their daughter with adoring and loving faces. That's when she realized that she would never get Teddy back, and he made her little cousin happy, and that's all that mattered.

Slowly, Victoire made her way over to the Lupin's. As soon as Teddy saw her, he wrapped a protective arm around his wife and child; a wolf protecting his mate and pup.

"I'm not here to fight," Victoire stated. Lily, who had tensed at the sight of her cousin, calm down a bit, but Teddy didn't let up. Victoire took a deep breath.

"You have every right now to trust me, but I just want to say that I understand now. I understand that you two are happy and in love. I'm happy for you," She looked at the sleeping baby in Lily's arms.

"She's a very beautiful child," Victoire whispered softly. This caused Teddy to let his guard down. He too looked down at his daughter, as small smile forming on his lips.

"She is," Teddy whispered. They didn't notice that all of the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy/Longbottom's were staring at them. Lily smiled at her cousin, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"Would you like to hold her, Victoire?" Victoire's eyes went wide with surprise before she nodded.

As Victoire held Dora, Lily knew that she had her older cousin back. Lily hugged Teddy as they watched the blonde hold the baby. Dora had woken up as soon as her mother moved her, and now she was changing her hair and eye color to match Victoire's, causing the said person to chuckle.

*In Heaven*

"Awe, she's not angry anymore," Sirius cooed. Tonks smiled as she snugged into Remus and smiled up at him. Remus smiled back down at his wife and kissed her lips softly.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: One more chapter after this and this story is over. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

*Dora goes off to Hogwarts*

"Mummy, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" Remus Harry asked his mother as they made their way to Platform Nine and three quarters. Teddy ruffled his sons brown hair.

"When you turn eleven, pup. You only have a year to wait." Teddy told his son. Remus sighed, and glared at his older sister, who got to go to Hogwarts while he was stuck at home with their parents, their little sister Andromeda and their stupid cousins. At least his second cousin Draco R. Malfoy (Which stood for Ronald) would be going to school with him next year.

"Remus Harry Lupin, stop with your glaring," Lily scolded. Remus nodded sadly, "Yes Mummy."

It wasn't long before they ran through the brick wall and made it to the platform. "Mummy, I see uncle James," Remus said as he pointed to where his uncle stood, waving. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Go on," she said. With that, Remus and Andromeda (who was now nine) ran over to their uncle. Dora stayed with her parents. She looked scared out of her wits and sad.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Teddy asked his daughter as he got down to eye level with her. She wiped a tear a way, her pink hair going back to its natural red color.

"What if I don't make any friends, Daddy? What if no one wants to be my friend, or the sorting hat puts me in the wrong house?" she hugged her father, "I've never been away from home before, what if something happens while I'm away?" Lily joined in on the hug.

"Sweetie, nothing like that is going to happen," Lily whispered softly. Dora didn't look convinced.

"How do you know," She asked. Teddy kissed her head.

"Dora, you'll be fine. Just remember to be yourself and you'll make a ton of friends." This seemed to calm her down a lot. It wasn't long before Dora got onto the train. She stuck her head out the window and waved to her little brother and sister. "I promise to write!" She yelled. Lily was crying.

"We love you, sweetheart! Don't forget to do your homework," Lily called. Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist as the train left the station. Andromeda and Remus ran after the train until it was out of sight.

"I can't believe she's going off to Hogwarts." Lily whispered later that night after making love. She had her head on Teddy's chest, and Teddy was playing with her hair. "I know," Teddy whispered, "the time had flown right on by, hasn't it?" Lily nodded sadly. She couldn't believe that her youngest daughter was already at Hogwarts. Just then, a tap came from the window. The couple looked over to see Dora's new owl, Hank, at the window. Teddy chuckled before he threw on a pair of pants and walked over to the window.

Lily got up, put her robe on and got the bird some treats and some water. Teddy sat down on the bed and opened the letter, but waited for his wife until he read it. Lily sat down next to him, "I'll read it," She said, snatching the letter out of his hands.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I know that by the time you get this, it will be late at night and you may be sleeping, but I couldn't wait to tell you the news. _

_I'm a Hufflepuff, just like Dad and Grandma Dora. The sorting hat said that I would also do well in Gryffindor, but in the end it made me a badger. _

_I made a friend on the train, a Muggleborn boy named Josh. He almost fainted when I changed my hair color, but then I explained to him about everything. He said read all about Grandpa Harry, but I told him how Grandpa Harry isn't just the Harry Potter, he's just a normal Grandpa who likes old people music like the Weird Sisters. _

_Josh was sorted into Hufflepuff, just like me. _

_I miss you all, and I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Please tell Remus and Andy the news, I promised them that they would know what house I was in as soon as possible. Could you also tell Remus and Andy to stay out of my room, every time they go in there they make a large mess for me to clean up, and I won't be home until Christmas. _

_I can't wait until I can play Quidditch; I want to be a chaser, like Grandma Ginny. _

_I love you, and I miss you. _

_Love, _

_Nymphadora Ginevra Lupin aka Dora _

_P.S. Tell Uncle Albus says hello! _

Teddy was grinning from ear to ear. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"She's a Hufflepuff," He bragged in a sing-song voice. Lily stuck her tongue out at her husband. Teddy's grin didn't leave his face.

"You just jealous because Hufflepuff's rock," he said. Lily straddled his lips and smirked.

"What about Gryffindor," She whispered. Teddy gulped. "Well, Mr. Lupin, I guess I'll have to show you which house is better," She said before her lips met his.

*In Heaven*

Tonks was doing a happy dance.

"She's a Hufflepuff, she's a Hufflepuff!" She cried. All the Gryffindor's (Which was everyone in the room besides Tonks) glared at her.

"Oh shut up, Tonks,' Sirius snapped. Tonks stopped dancing, her cocky grin didn't leave her face.

"You're jealous because Hufflepuff's are the shit." Tonks stated.

"Your right, they are shit," Sirius said. He was always a sore loser, Remus wacked him alongside the head.

"Stop it, Padfoot. You're being a git." Lily I snorted.

"When isn't he a git?" she asked.


End file.
